Edward and The Other Girl
by LightAdrianTobiasErik
Summary: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have moved and a girl at their new school has taken an interest in Edward. The strange thing is Edward is liking her back. Bad Summary PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Visions

**This is my first twilight FanFic. Please Read and Review!**

EPOV:

School in Maine, New York was starting to become worse than Forks. Bella and I had all of our classes together but the classes were excruciatingly boring. Since we were new and we didn't have any transcripts, they didn't have any preference to place us in the right classes so we were put in college prep classes. I was being tortured. What made it worse was the girl I was seated next to in earth science and art. Bella and I were on opposite sides of the room in those classes. That girl, Olivia, had the most pleasing scent, almost as pleasurable as Bella's. She was also trying to flirt with me every day. Bella's mind was full of jealousy.

"Edward?" said Alice from the other room

"What?" I answered as I walked in.

"Why do I see you going on a date with one of the girls from school?" she questioned.

"WHAT!" I yelled knowing everyone could hear this conversation without me screaming. "What the hell did you see, Alice!" Her mind was clear as day. Olivia and I were sitting at Sonny's laughing. Bella or anyone from my family for that matter weren't there. I knew that meant the girl was in danger. I started to run out of the house when Alice yelled.

"Edward," she said quietly. "Don't go. You are going to go see her, even if you don't want to. Edward, I know this is dangerous. I've smelt her too. She is very appetizing."

"Not helping, Alice" I said with a growl.

"Stay," she continued. "Stay home for a few days. The girl is going to cut school on Friday to go shopping with a few friends. Then over the weekend, we will go hunting. Just prepare yourself like you did with Bella." She motioned with her head behind me and I turned to see my entire family there. Jasper went over to Alice to comfort her. I held my hand out for Bella to come over to me.

"Don't worry." I whispered in her ear. "I won't hurt her or anyone. I don't know what Alice's vision means but I won't let it happen."

"Edward," Alice said in a worried tone. "It is still happening and tonight for that matter. You can't let this vision happen."

"I won't," I responded. "I can't." I said low enough that only Bella could hear. She gave me a quick kiss and then walked upstairs. I followed her knowing that it was the only way to keep this girl off my mind.

APOV

I continued to watch the vision to see if there was anything that could possibly stop it. I started to listen and hear what they were saying.

_"You look lovely," Edward said._

"_So do you, even on short notice." She said and then laughed. Edward smiled back._

"_Sorry," Edward said. "I decided just now that I had to see you. You are so beautiful." He reached for her hand across the table. She flinched at his cold touch but did nothing more. He brought her hand up to his lips. _

I stopped there. I was in shock. I knew that our entire family had to keep Edward in this house. Olivia was in a lot of danger. Suddenly Bella called me.

"ALICE!" she screamed. Everyone started to run upstairs to Edward and Bella's room. She was alone in there and she had a horrified look on her face. I knew what happened and we both started to run, with everyone else running behind, oblivious to what happened.

BPOV

We were running as fast as we could to Sonny's restaurant. "Alice, how could he do this?" I yelled. "He was just sitting on the bed with me as we talked. He left saying he was going to hunt. He jumped out the window. A couple miles away, I heard him calling _her._ We have to hurry!"

"I know," Alice said. "I don't know how he could do this." We stopped talking and just continued to run, worried what Edward was doing right at this moment.

EPOV

I had to run to the nearest pay phone, even if my family could hear me. I had to call her. I didn't know why but it seemed like if I didn't something bad would happen. I dialed quickly, not even bothering with the fact that I didn't know her number. She picked up instantly.

"I was wondering when you were gonna call." She said. I gasped.

"I….I was wondering if…." I started to say.

"Stop," she said interrupting. "I know, meet me at Sonny's. I'm already there."

"Yes," I said almost trance like. Inside I was screaming, "Why am I doing this?" Outside I was running as fast as I could. I had to meet her. I just had to.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to update soon!**


	2. The Restaurant

**Yay! New chapter. Please Read and Review!**

BPOV

We finally made it to the restaurant after running for a few miles. Sonny's was the farthest from our house. We stopped right outside and decide that Alice, Jasper, and I should go in. Everyone else waited outside cautiously. Alice had told me on the way over about her entire vision, where Edward almost kissed Olivia's hand. I couldn't believe that this was happening. We walked inside and asked the waiter if we could go and meet our friend.

"Excuse me Sir," Alice said. I t was obvious how much she dazzled him. Jasper had to grasp her hand and almost broke it. I almost burst out in laughter. "We are supposed to be meeting our friends here. May we go find their table?"

"Err… I …" He stuttered, "Of course." I saw him grab some menus and in one he stuck his number. Edward told me that happened often. Again I had to hold back laughter.

"That won't be necessary," said Alice. "We are just coming to talk and then leave. My apologies."

"That's…that's fine," he responded. I could see the sweat forming on his face. Suddenly my mood changed and became anger. I glanced at Jasper as he moved some of his jealous attitude on me so I didn't laugh. I suddenly felt bad for him. We walked into the seating area and found Edward and Olivia sitting in a booth in the back. Both Jasper and Alice had to hold me back. Edward was laughing and Olivia was smiling. With her twisting her hair and fidgeting, I could tell she was flirting. I pulled against Alice and Jasper but they wouldn't budge.

"Bella," Alice said so low only we could hear. "Maybe you should go outside. You cannot lose control here." I looked into her golden eyes and took a deep breath.

"No," I responded. "I can handle myself." I said that not knowing if it was the truth. We made our way over to the table.

EPOV

"Olivia." My mind whispered. I wanted to scream back. I didn't want her. I wanted Bella, my Bella. Why was I here?

"So Edward," Olivia said.

"Yes, Olivia," I asked. Her name was beautiful, and added to her face and…. NO! I yelled at myself. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Olivia, Olivia, Olivi… no! Why was this happening?

"Bella," I heard Alice say. I wanted to look around since I knew they wouldn't be far behind me but I couldn't. I had to stare at Olivia's beautiful…. No I have to stop. I have to leave.

"Edward," said Olivia. "I think we need to go. It's getting a little crowded in here." She motioned her neck over to the right. I looked back. Bella, Alice, and Jasper were walking towards us.

"Yes," I said not knowing why. "Follow me." I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the restaurant through the kitchen, leaving Bella, Alice, and Jasper clueless.

APOV

"We were just about at their table when Edward grabbed her hand and ran out," I said. We just went outside to find the rest of our family. Poor Bella. She was in shock and anger and horror and everything. I could sense this without Jasper's gift. Everyone sat in silence. Then Carlisle spoke.

"Something is strange about this girl," Carlisle said. "Edward shouldn't be feeling this way. I studied how the wolves imprint once Nessie and Jacob imprinted. I figured that Vampires pretty much do the same and Edward imprinted on Bella. Once you have imprinted, no one else affects you in that way." I heard Bella whimper. I knew this was extremely hard on her. I grabbed Jasper's hand tighter. I was happy I had him. "Alice," Carlisle continued. "Can you see anything?" I was startled. I had forgotten to look ahead more. When I did, I was shocked.

"You aren't going to believe this," I said to everyone. "Bella, I will only tell you this if you promise not to go after this girl." She nodded. "Edward took her to a meadow like he did with Bella. There he…." I stopped. Why couldn't Edward be here to tell the rest?

"Alice," said Esme. "Please continue."

"Wait," I said. I was getting another vision. "This girl, she…she," I gasped. "Carlisle you were right. This girl isn't human."

**Yes I know I am leaving you hanging but I will update tomorrow but then I probably won't update again until next week unless I get a hold of my cousin's lab top at her house over the weekend. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Edward Falls

**A Few Quick Things**

**I am not bringing Daughters of the Moon into this story. I am obsessed with both. (Twilight-have all the books, read them 3 times and in one day, and I saw the movie twice, one of those at midnight.) (DOTM-Read all thirteen in less than two weeks and my user name duh) But I am obsessed separately. Nothing about the Daughters series will be in here. (Unless I randomly want to use Stanton's name because he is well Stanton.)**

**You will find out what Olivia is in upcoming chapters. If I expose her too soon I will have to end the story soon.**

**I said in the first chapter that Bella's mind could be read. In school, she lifts her shield so that she and Edward can have conversations throughout the day since it is soooooo boring there.**

BPOV

"What do you mean, 'not human'?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"I'm not sure," she said. It was obvious she was trying to look ahead more. "I can't…" The door opened and closed to the house. Everyone knew that Edward had returned. Emmett and Jasper came over to hold me down. He came into the room.

The first thing everyone noticed was his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green. I remembered Carlisle telling me that he had green eyes when he was human and I could never imagine him without his gold eyes. Now I had a true visual. His eyes made him look more god-like. I just had to stare. His face was stern and unbreakable. It was like he wasn't even there. At that moment, he fell down to the ground. Esme, Carlisle, and I were the first to get to him. He lay in Carlisle's arms like he was unconscious. Both Esme and I gasped and went into dry hysterics.

"Carlisle?" I questioned quietly. When he didn't responded I tried again. "Carlisle?" I said a little louder. Still nothing. "CARLISLE!" I yelled as I was now panicking. What had happened?

"Carlisle," said Alice trying to comfort him. Then he picked Edward up and ran upstairs to his office. No one moved. They couldn't.

**I know this is a short chapter but I am giving you two today and this had to end here. I like to torture you HAHAHAHAHAHA! JK! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Torture

**This story is getting so good. I am getting excited just writing it. I hope you are too. READ AND REVIEW!**

CPOV (Carlisle)

I shut the door to my office and lay my son down on the hospital bed. We had used the same bed for Bella during that horrible time and now my vampire son lay on it unconscious. I had no idea what to do to possibly help him. This had never happened before. I could just sit and stare hopelessly.

EPOV (EDWARD! Yes he is okay, maybe)

I walked into the fake dining room after my date with Olivia. I was lost in thought about her when suddenly everything went dark. I felt something stabbing me and then burning. It felt worse than when I was changing. I couldn't scream or move. I had no idea what was happening. Painful memories came about my mind. Bella's lifeless body on the hospital bed last year, the possibility of the Volturi killing us in the clearing last year, the thought of Bella dead after cliff diving, the thought of James getting to her, the car accident in the first month of her going to Forks high, all of them ending with her dead, where I couldn't save her. After those painful memories, I remembered my early days as a vampire, the burning, the hate of being a monster, the hate of my father changing me. Then I thought of my family, my family being destroyed, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Tanya, Kate, even Jacob. The pain became worse then, then it was gone and something replaced it.

Her face, her laugh, her eyes, they were all hypnotizing. Her name was beautiful too. Olivia. Just saying it made the pain go away. Then I heard her.

"Edward," she whispered. "You can stop this torture for yourself and your family." Her face appeared in the darkness. She smiled. Her green, emerald eyes glowing in the darkness. I took her hand. The second my hand touched her hand the darkness disappeared. I could just stare at her. "Edward," she repeated. "There is a way to stop all of this. Choose me, come away with me and we can stay with each other for eternity."

"What?" I asked. "I … wait …I what?" Then a shot of fire burst through me. It was as if Olivia was doing this. I tried to go into her mind but the pain returned.

"Don't resist," she said in a now deep, dark voice. "Come away with me and I will stop your pain." I tried to seep in to her mind again but before I could more burning came over me. I was flung backwards and I fell to the floor and cringed in pain. "Don't bother," said Olivia. "It won't work. Just become mine for eternity and I will stop torturing you and your family." I looked at her in the dim view I had before my eyes closed in pain.

I tried to speak, "I….I will," I started but couldn't continue. "Please!" I yelled at her. Then some of the burning lifted. I could open my eyes and speak. "What are you doing to my family?!?" I demanded.

"Nothing really," she said. "It's more of what I'm making you do to your family. Poor Bella, she must be so jealous."

I growled at her and the pain returned. "Alright!" I yelled. It calmed again. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, Edward," she said in a teasing voice. "You are smart. I want you to be with me forever. All you have to do is leave you family forever and…"

"AND what," I said with a snarl.

"And," she continued, "You have to become human." Then the darkness returned with burning.


	5. A Lost Family

Chapter 5 A Lost Family

APOV

We looked like statues in Carlisle's study. Bell and Esme looked the worst. They just sat there and stared at Edward's unconscious body with no thoughts at all. The others still had a little life in them. Carlisle told us that there was nothing that he could do to help him. He now sat next to Esme, rubbing her shoulder, trying to get her out of her shock. Rosalie and Emmett held each others hands. For once, Rose actually looked like she cared. Her eyes kept moving back and forth between Edward's body and Bella's sad eyes. I sat on Jasper's lap as he stroked my arm.

I couldn't concentrate. I was focusing on a vision. I was looking ahead to find Edward and who the girl really was when Edward stumbled in and collapsed. I found Edward and Olivia sitting alone in darkness. Actually, Olivia sat at Edward's side while he rolled on the floor in pain.

_Vision_

_Edward," Olivia cooed. "You know what your choices are. The pain can get worse" She pointed her finger towards him and he screamed out in pain. "Or……"_

_End Vision_

His tortured yell sent shivers down my back. She must have found out that I was looking because I tried to find it again and I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I didn't know when or where this event was going to happen and, if it hadn't happened already, how to stop it.

BPOV

Nothing could be worse than this. This is how he must have felt when he thought I had killed myself. I felt hopeless, like my life was taken away, my will to live was gone, and my love was gone. I wanted to die. I knew if this went on any longer, it would become obvious that he was dead. Then I would go too. My family knew that. It would kill them inside to have to siblings go but they would rather me be happy rather than suffering. I gazed over at the table he lay on. I didn't like him there. It made him look dead and that there was no hope. I wanted him on a nice soft bed, alone in his room. It looked like a funeral here. I wanted to scream and thrash about but I couldn't, the sadness was weighing me down.

**Five Days Later**

A glimpse of hope. Yesterday, Carlisle told us to that it waws over and that if he hadn't woken up yet, then he probably never would. I grabbed his hand and broke into dry hysterics. That was when his hand closed on mine. Everyone saw it and rejoiced. Esme and I started cheering. Unfortunately, that was the last movement that he had made since then. Carlisle said that we have to go back to school tomorrow. We hesitated but eventually we agreed on one condition, that we were allowed to come back home during our lunch period. We hunted that night and awaited the horror of school without Edward the next day.

EPOV

It felt like three years have passed in my new personal hell. The burning intensified each day. I couldn't decide what to do. I would give anything not to be a monster except my Bella. I also couldn't leave her suffering. Olivia was beautiful and I sort of liked her but I could never love her as much as Bella. But I couldn't torture my Bella anymore than I already am now. Either decision would result in her being cut out of my life. The pain increased as I contemplated my dead end choices. Olivia hadn't returned for the years I've been here so I had no idea who or what to expect to when she returned. She said she could make me human but that definitely couldn't be possible. at that moment I heard something in the darkness.

"Olivia?" I questioned, wondering if she was finally coming back. I heard dry cries answer me. I knew those sounds could only come form a vampire. Someone's soft hand grabbed mine and held on tight. It took all I could but I was able to squeeze whoever's hand it was back. The flames returned after the vampire let go and I was consumed in agony once again.


	6. Author's Note

Hello Readers!! No, this is not another chapter, sorry but I had to give you a few notes because people are definitely confused. I will not tell you what Olivia is yet because if I do the story would end soon. I will tell you that she is not really in the Twilight saga but she now comes into the story in mine. All that you know now is that she is somewhat controlling Edward, can possibly turn Edward into a human, can trap Edward in some dark world, and can torture him. Don't worry, I won't keep you guessing that long……Only as long as I feel is necessary.


	7. He's Absent

**Hello People! Please Read and Review! Next Chapter, I will reveal what Olivia is so be ready. Also I have a poll on my profile, asking who is better: Edward or Jacob. I am curious as to who people think. Please vote because it's going to be closed on January 17****th****.**

BPOV

After being out for a week, we had angry teachers and curious students waiting for us. The teachers would get over it once we bring in all of our makeup work tomorrow. Alice said Mrs. Gonnellen's face was going to be hilarious. The students, on the other hand, would be harder to persuade. We tried different scenarios and we looked to Alice to see which one had the best reaction. After twenty minutes, we decided.

First, we were going to tell them we went hiking last weekend. That wasn't a total lie because we went to see Tanya and her coven last weekend. Then, when we got home, Edward fell down the stairs and hit his head badly. We kept him home for privacy while Carlisle took care of him. He was in a coma at that moment. Most of the students, mostly girls, were going to ask if they could come over but we would tell them that he was in too delicate of a state to be seen. Alice said this was the best lie that would work.

That day, I was the last one to leave the house. Carlisle had left really early for work and Esme was out hunting. Rose and Emmett left at the same time they always did. Alice and Jasper tried to persuade me to drive with them but I told them no. They left a couple minutes later. I sat in Carlisle's study, holding Edward's hand. I needed him back so badly. All I could do was stare at his ever so still face. I stood up and put my lips next to his ear and said, "I need you back, and I'll never stop needing you back. I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to drive to school.

After three periods of Edward-less classes, I was ready to leave. Next period was art and then lunch where I could finally see my Edward again. I had about three minutes before the bell rang when I walked into the classroom. I sat down wanting this period to be over already. Then _she _came over to me.

"Bella?" Olivia asked. I had to hold back a growl. It was all her fault anyway.

I turned to her and smiled. "Yes?" I responded.

""Listen," she started. " I feel bad for your family and I was wondering if I could come over to help you guys?" My wheels started turning. Suddenly, Alice came running into the classroom.

"BELLA!" she yelled. I glared at her for interrupting. "HI, Bella, Olivia. Um, Bella can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Sure Alice. Oh and Olivia, you can come over so meet me at my…" I started to say as Alice pulled me out the door.

"Bella, what are you thinking?!?" she said shaking my shoulders. "Bella? Bella!"

"Alice," I said. "She is the reason this happening to Edward and if she sees him and what she has done to this family, well, then maybe she'll talk. I don't know. Alice, please? I need answers and I need him back. You would do the same for Jasper."

"I… I can't see," she said. "I don't know what will happen but…"

"But?" I said hopeful.

"Fine, but tell Carlisle when…" she started to say but then I bear hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as I nearly suffocated her. We cut the rest of the period. Alice waited for the rest of them to come out to the cars next period to go back home while I left the second we got there. I couldn't bear to be separated from him any longer.

**Yeah. The best chapter so far coming next but it might take a while because I return to school tomorrow. Don't worry I won't kill you with suspense. Well maybe I won't********.**


	8. Revealing Olivia

**Ok I am not going to put up the next chapter until thirty reviews for this one. This is one of the big chapters and I better get those reviews or you will never find out what happens. There is cursing in this chapter.**

BPOV

After sitting in our house for the brief hour, I believed I could make it through the last period of the day without Edward. The thought of him still here was what helped me. In addition, the fact that _she_ was coming over here to give us answers was also comforting, somehow. Alice warned me not to hurt her but I wasn't sure if I could answer yes truthfully. After seventh period ended I went to my car and waited for Olivia to show.

I drove faster than normally to get home. Even though I had just seen him an hour ago, I had to see my Edward again. Every so often I would glance over at Olivia. She sat perfectly still and didn't seem to be bothered about the fact that I was going almost 100 mph. We reached the house in no time. Carlisle was able to get home early just in case and Esme had returned from her hunting trip. Everyone else filed into the house as they came. Alice looked at me with a look that could kill. Jasper stood by the door not breathing. It was still so hard for him. Rose and Emmett stared at Olivia scared as to what would happen. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Hello," he said holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Olivia. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"Hello," she responded, shaking his hand. "It is an honor to meet you sir. I am sorry for your entire family. I wish there was something I could do to help." It took all I could to keep down the growl and words I wanted to say to that lying bitch. Emmett grabbed my hand.

Carlisle continued, "Please come and sit down." The rest of them walked to the living room while I went upstairs. I couldn't stand being down there anymore. I went into Carlisle's study and saw my angel lying on the table as he had been on for the past week. I tensed up and almost broke down to tears again. I went over towards him and grabbed his still hand.

"Edward." I said quietly. "Please don't leave me. She is here and we will get answers out of her. I promise you I will." I gave him another quick kiss and sat down in the chair that I was behind me. I listened to the conversation downstairs.

"…I have just recently moved here, only a couple of weeks before you did." Olivia said.

"Really?" Esme said. "So how do you like it here? I think it is fantastic."

"It's a great place." She responded. "And my parent's business is thriving here." I felt her pulse quicken as if she said something that she shouldn't have. Everyone felt the difference too. I listened in closely.

"What is it that your parents do, Olivia?" Alice asked knowing what her answer would be.

"They are… um…restaurant owners." She stuttered.

"Oh, we must go and see it some time," said Rosalie. That surprised me that Rosalie actually cared. "What's it called?"

"Um… It's called O's." she said embarrassed.

"Great," said Esme.

"Anyway," said Olivia. "How is Edward doing?" Everyone fell silent.

"Olivia," said Carlisle. "Why don't you come upstairs with us to see him?" I almost screamed.

"Um… well, okay." She responded. "If you want me to." They all got up from the couch. I grabbed Edward's hand so tight that if he was awake, he would have said ouch. The door opened.

"Bella," said Carlisle. "We thought it was best if Olivia was able to see Edward, since she feels so bad for us." After everyone was in, Olivia walked in.

She gasped. "Oh my god," she said. "I can't believe how bad this is."

"What?" I asked. "You didn't think a coma was bad? It's your fu…" Emmett covered my mouth and ripped my arm back.

"Olivia," said Carlisle. "We want you to know that Edward didn't hit his head. After he came home from his date with you, he collapsed. He hasn't been responsive at all except when he was able to grasp Bella's hand a couple of days ago. We want to know as his father, mother, brothers, sisters, and wife if you had anything to do with this." I glared at her.

She responded quietly, "Yes." Then I exploded.

"What did you do you fucking bitch?!?," I screamed at her. Jasper had to come over and hold me back too. "What did you do to him?!? He is my husband and you are trying to take him away from me and now you have hurt him and hurt all of us and he is in this state and, and, and…" I was in hysterics.

"Bella," Rose and Alice said as they came to my side. Esme ran over to and was almost crying also.

"I know," Olivia said. "I was just trying to help him. It's my job."

"By torturing him, you are trying to help him?!?!?!?!?!" I said. "You are not!"

"Just listen to me, please" she pleaded. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down but I rejected it.

"Stop it, Jasper." I said. "I'll listen but it doesn't mean I'll agree."

"Fine," she said. "I know who and what you are. You are the Cullen's, the family of vegetarian vampires. You are also in contact with the Denali coven that also feed like you do. My real name is Renn and I am almost 150 years old. I am a saver."

"What is a saver?" I asked with a snarl.

"My job," she continued, "Is to change vampires back to humans, to save them from eternal damnation. We cannot change them without their permission but most of the time; we force them by torturing them. Only a few savers have the power to torture vampires because some of the savers are witches."

Alice spoke now, "Why Edward?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! You know how much I love to keep you hanging. Will Edward be saved? Help me get thirty reviews and then you will find out what happens. HAHAHAHA!**


	9. Olivia, Bella, and Edward

**YAY! Everyone listened! And I did what I promised. Two things. 1. This chapter is an extreme cliffhanger and I will put up the next chapter when I figure out how things should turn out. Tell me your ideas although I know most of them (Dont let Edward leave Bella I know I know) But I might not listen to him HAHAHAHA. 2. Second the views have only written in four people's perspectives: EPOV: Edward, BPOV: BElla, APOV: Alice, and CPOV: Carlisle. Sorry for the confusion. READ AND REVIEW and vote on my poll I am curious!**

_Then Alice spoke, "Why Edward?"_

Chapter 8

BPOV

Olivia smiled. "Well…" she said. I screamed at her and was able to get away from Emmett and Jasper. I launched myself at her when I was thrown back and I felt like I was on fire. I yelled in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice came over to me while Emmett and Jasper went towards Olivia.

"What did you do to her, bitch?" said Emmett. Olivia smiled back and pointed her finger at Emmett. He retreated in pain. "Ow!" He said.

"I would stop now," said Olivia. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." She said. "I just want Edward to turn human. Then I would probably turn to the rest of you. We don't want to cause pain; we just want to save you."

"What makes you think we aren't happy with our lives already?" Rosalie said which surprised everyone.

"What?!?" all of the Cullen's yelled.

"Well," Rose continued. "Even though I have always complained I haven't had the choice, I love this life and I would almost never want to change it."

"Yes," Olivia said, "But if you did become human, you could have that little baby boy you have always wanted to have."

"How the hell did you know about that?" Rose screamed at her.

"I know almost all of your backgrounds," she responded. "I saw that Edward was the one who regretted being a vampire the most so I started with him. Then I would have moved on to Rose."

"Don't bother," Rose growled at her.

"Stop," I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "I want to speak with her alone. No one is allowed to listen in. Out!" When everyone was out of the room, I spoke again. "Olivia," I said. "What are you doing to Edward?"

"Would you like to see him?" she responded with a smile.

"More than anything in the world," I said.

"Take my hand." She said holding her hand out. I hesitated but then I grabbed her hand and we were taken a dark abyss.

EPOV (Edward YAY!!)

I was ready to give up. Olivia was never going to come back and I was never going to see my Bella again. The burning just kept intensifying. There was a bright flash in front of me and then the room lit up. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but then I saw the two of them.

"BELLA!" I yelled and then I screamed out in pain.

"Stop it!" She yelled at Olivia. I heard her running over to me. "Edward, Oh Edward. I love you." She kissed me and I kissed back. After what felt like years, it was amazing to see and feel her again. I yelled in pain again when the fire engulfed me.

"Okay," said Olivia. "So, Edward you know what is going on and so does Bella. What's your choice?"

"Edward," said Bella. "Become human. I can't bear to see you being tortured like this. Just know that I love you and I will always love you." I looked into her eyes and saw how terrified and sad she was.

"Olivia," I said.

"Yes, Edward?" she said pleased.

"I've made my choice," I said. I smiled at my Bella to comfort her. "Don't worry anymore."

"And it is…" she said impatiently.

**FREEZE! HA. I will update don't worry but it is fun to leave you hanging! Teehee! I will update soon. Bye for now!**


	10. Decisions

**I HAVE DECIDED! The only thing is you will find out probably next chapter. JK!**

Chapter 9 Decision

"_And it is…?" said Olivia impatiently._

EPOV

"Olivia," I said. I felt the burning lighten for the first time in what felt like years. It was finally gone and I could look about at my torture chamber. Bella held me in her lap and Olivia stood with her black eyes glaring at me waiting for my answer. "Olivia," I repeated. "I won't tear apart my family, and I won't let them be tortured with my decision. So I want them to make the decision." I looked up at Bella. "All of them," I continued.

"Fine," she said while rolling her eyes. "This should only take a few minutes to persuade them to let me take you." She lifted up her hand to take Bella and her back when I yelled.

"WAIT!" I yelled at her. "I want to be present. I want to know if it was their choice or if you make them decide the way you want." She pondered that for a moment.

"Edward," said Bella. I looked up at her angelic face. "I can't let you be hurt anymore."

"We will be together," I responded, "Without hurting our entire family. We will get out of this." I reached up to give her a kiss on her forehead. I looked over towards Olivia. "Well?"

"Ugh, fine." She said. "It won't make much of a difference anyway." She held her hand out for Bella and I to grab. Then we were whisked out of the darkness. There was a loud crash and we found ourselves in my father's office. I lay on a hospital bed while Bella and Olivia stood next to me. I sat up and suddenly heard everyone running to this room. Carlisle and Esme were the first there, and I was literally attacked.

"EDWARD!" yelled Esme as she broke down in to hysterics. When she jumped on top of me to give me a hug, I actually felt pain.

"Ow," I said.

"Oh," said Esme. "Edward, I can't believe it, what happened?" By now everyone had come into the small study and gathered around us. All the girls and Carlisle were hugging me while Emmett and Jasper held Olivia.

"Emmett, Jasper," I said. "Let her go. We need to talk." And with that everyone stepped back into their seat and we began the trial of my future.

I told the story of what had happened in the dark room where I was trapped. I was surprised that I had only been kept hostage for only a week or so. It seemed like years had gone by. Olivia then explained her story to all of us again since everyone but I already knew what she was. It was quiet after everything was said.

"So Edward," said Alice. "What are you going to do?" I was surprised that she didn't already know.

"Well," I started. "Oliv… I mean Renn and I made a deal that you would decide what future would be best for me. "

"May I say something?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, dear." Said Esme.

"Well, I haven't exactly explained the outcomes of each decision," she continued. "If you let him become human, you will follow suit. If you have him stay a vampire, he will unfortunately have to be tortured until he agrees to change since he knows what I am." Bella growled. "Yes, Bella?" Olivia asked.

"So those are only choices," she said with teeth bearing. "Either way results in us being taken away from him, even if it is only for a little while. Why must you torture us more? Don't you realize that if you torture him, you torture all of us?" Jasper came over to calm her down but she just pushed him away.

"Well," she said. "Yes, you know who we are and we can't let you expose us to the rest of the vampires."

"Oh, yes," Bella continued. "That would be horrible because, oh, I don't know, we would stop you. What makes you think we can't stop you now?"

Emmett stood up. "YEAH!" he screamed for a fight. I rolled my eyes. Renn pointed her finger and Emmett sat down holding his shoulder.

"Alright." I said. "You have three choices. Turn me human, let me be tortured, or fight. Choose wisely." I knew they would choose what was right. "Carlisle?"

"I…" he stuttered. " I have to choose human. I know how much it would help you and this entire family." Esme was next. She was still crying.

"Oh, Edward." She said. "Whatever choice keeps you here with us, unharmed." I guessed that meant fight for our freedom. Emmett.

"FIGHT!" he yelled. "We can take on any of these little witches," He pumped his fist into the air. I shook my head. Rose.

She took a deep breath. "Fight," she said. Her choice shocked me but I just continued on. Jasper.

"Fight," he said. Alice.

"I…" she said. " I can't see but I would think the best would be if we turned human." I nodded. Then the worst came. Bella.

"Fight, definitely, Edward." She said. "I won't leave you to be tortured or alone again. You know that." She smiled. I felt Renn tense up.

"Fine," she said. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Emmett and I leaped at her but she disappeared before we could reach her and we collided with each other. The thunderous sound rocked the house.

"Well," said Carlisle. "I guess we know what will happen. Alice, you keep looking forward to see what will happen. We must prepare for war at any moment."

**So, a war has been called between the savers and vampires. Tell me who you think should win. Please also vote on my poll. It closes tomorrow! READ AND REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! MAYB!**


	11. Tiring Preparations

**Okay don't be mad at me because this might not be the way things turn out. (Although I am being blackmailed to have the Cullen's win. To myobsessionbitesurs: DON'T YOU F***ING DARE RIGHT THAT STORY!!) Please read and review.**

EPOV

The day went on with us training to fight. We knew that Renn left to gather up other savers to defeat us. Tanya and her coven had come to help us and that made twelve of us. We asked Jacob to join us and he said he would and same with the rest of the wolves. That added sixteen more fighters. Jasper again started to train us as he did with the newborns. It scared me that Bella had to fight with us but I didn't think I could persuade her to sit out. We didn't know how long we had, so all we could do was wait, wait for a war that could scar this family forever.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Still nothing Carlisle," she responded. "I shouldn't even bother. She knows I can see the future and she can block me. There is no…"

"No!" yelled Carlisle. "There has to be a way. She can't shield her future forever. Keep trying." I didn't need Jasper's gift to know he was scared to say the least. We all were.

APOV

I was so tired from looking ahead so many times just to see nothing. It was like she was able to drain my energy every time I tried to look ahead. I knew Carlisle wanted me to keep looking but I just couldn't anymore. I stood up to go over to Jasper.

"Jazzy?" I asked.

"Yes my dear?" he responded.

"I need to hunt." I said. "Alone."

"But," he started but I put my fingers to my lips.

"I won't be long." I said and ran off. I needed some time to myself after these exhausting failures to look ahead. I leaped onto the first grizzly I saw and drank it dry. Then the vision came.

_At least twenty people were running, the forest whizzing by them as they did. Renn was in front. They were savers. They all had emerald green eyes. The forest disappeared and they stopped in a field that looked oddly familiar. Edward walked out of the clearing._

_"Edward," said Renn. "Why did we have to meet you out here in Washington?"_

_"I had to meet you where my family wasn't." he replied. "Even though Alice would have seen this by now. I can't let my family die for me by fighting. Just make me human and leave my family and I alone."_

_"That's all we have ever wanted." Renn said._

_"Well then," Edward said. "Come on."_

_"It's not that easy to agree to." She said. "I mean the 'leave my family alone'. They know who we are so they have to become human now."_

_"NO!" Edward yelled. "That was the reason why I came here. Don't touch them!"_

_"I'm sorry Edward," Renn said while she pointed forward. "This is how it has to be." She flicked her finger and again Edward fell to the ground._

I sat stunned at my vision and then ran back to the house.

"WHERE'S EDWARD!" I yelled even though they could have probably heard me whisper.

"He just left to hunt, Alice." Bella said. "What's wrong?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at them as I started to run off to JFK airport after my brother Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, who was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. I just hoped that we wouldn't be too late as I felt the presence of my family behind me.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen to Edward? Will they reach him in time? Probably not for…… I will tell you next chapter. Probably Monday! Luv you all and please review. I am now responding to reviews. Also poll is extended to January 31. Also, the Monday update will probably be the last till the 31****st**** because of midterms and I probably will leave you hanging. O well bye peoples!**


	12. Tricks

**This will most likely be the last update until the 31****st****. Don't be mad at me for leaving you hanging or ending it the way I did here. Again, things may not always be as they seem.**

EPOV

The plane took off after my family arrived at the airport. I heard Alice's thoughts before anyone else.

"O, Edward," she thought. "Please don't do this. O please, o please, o please listen to me. It's a trap. Please don't let us be too late." Her thoughts pained me but I had to go. I knew this fight would result in a horrible loss and I decided one loss was better than several. The pilot's voice came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Welcome to flight 1453 to Seattle, Washington. We will be landing in Denver in three hours and then to Seattle in another three. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your ride." I wish I could enjoy it, knowing I was going to meet my possible death.

APOV

The second we ran into the airport, I knew we were too late. I watched his plane roll down the runway and take off to his demise. He didn't know that it was a huge trap, that that witch was just using him. I collapsed in a chair, exhausted with defeat and looked into Bella's sad eyes.

"He's gone." I said sadly. "We are too late. I'm sorry Bella."

"Alice," she said softly. "It's not your fault. He played all of us, making up his mind that he would sacrifice himself no matter what the outcome would be. He just wants us to be safe. That's the way he is." She looked as if she were going to cry. Then her face lit up. "ALICE!" she said with excitement. "Alice, there is still hope!"

"Bella, no," I said. "There isn't. He is already going to…"

"NO, Alice!" she said while shaking me. "He took the wrong plane. He took a local plane, making a stop in Denver! The express plane leaves in a half hour! Come on!" I looked up in surprise. I still saw no change in the vision but there was hope.

"Okay, we will try," I responded. "But it may not work. But we can try." We started running to the ticket counter, all hoping we would make it in time.

EPOV

"Thank you for flying American Airlines. We hope you had a great flight. Enjoy your trip!" said the robotic voice as the passengers and I got off the plane. I checked my watch. It took over six hours to get here. I couldn't believe I took the wrong flight. The next plane would be landing in forty five minutes, with the rest of my family on it. I ran out of the airport and towards my former home in Forks, Washington.

I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign and paused. I realized how many memories were in this town, memories I was about to lose. As I stood reminiscing for a moment, I realized how soon my family would be here. I ran off to the field where more memories lay hidden. The baseball games, James, the newborn vs. werewolves and Cullen's fight all came flooding back into my mind. I stood back in the brush, hidden, waiting for Renn to come. I stood with my eyes closed remembering my ninety one years as a vampire. Entering my head were recollections of my Bella, my hatred of being a vampire, my turning, Reneesme's birth, and of my entire family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Reneesme, and Jacob's faces all flashed in my mind and I smiled at all the happy moments I had with them.

"Edward?" Renn called out. "Edward?" I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I stepped out of the woods into the emerald eyes of at least twenty savers. "Edward," said Renn. "Why did we have to meet you out here in Washington?"

"I had to meet you where my family wasn't." I replied. "Even though Alice would have seen this by now. I can't let my family die for me by fighting. Just make me human and leave my family and I alone."

"That's all we have ever wanted." Renn said.

"Well then," I said. "Come on."

"It's not that easy to agree to." She said. "I mean the 'leave my family alone'. They know who we are so they have to become human now."

"NO!" I yelled. "That was the reason why I came here. Don't touch them!"

"I'm sorry Edward," Renn said while she pointed forward. "This is how it has to be." She flicked her finger and I fell to the ground in torturous pain. I heard someone scream and the pain left as I smiled for the last time.

"EDWARD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled Bella.

**Okay, before stories of Stanton's death and chainsaws come at me, I just want to tell you that things may not be as they seem. Please don't kill me yet! I will most likely update on the 30****th**** or 31****st****. Sorry for the delay but I have exams and I cannot be typing while they are going on because I HAVE TO STUDY! I love you all and PLEASE DON'T PLAN MY MURDER JUST YET! REVIEW!**


	13. Save Him

**YAY Update sooner than thought. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

I was ahead of everyone. With every stride I could feel myself getting closer and closer to him. The woods we walked in brought back memories of my human life but that didn't stop me from pausing for a second. I started to hear his voice along with _hers_. I saw the back of his head. I also saw Renn standing on the other side of the field along with at least twenty other savers. She smiled as she spoke.

"This is how it has to be." She said with a mocking smile and then she flicked her finger at Edward. A gold streak came out of her finger and hit him. He fell to the ground instantly.

I yelled. "EDWARD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I leapt into the air without any of the savers even knowing I was there. The gold stripe across the field disappeared as I bit into her neck. I immediately retreated. Not only did her blood taste horrible but I was shot in the back with magical blows the second I tackled her. I lay on the ground rolling in pain. One of the savers came up to me and kicked me. He lifted up his hand and the magic stopped, only to be replaced by another gold strip shoot out of his hand and landing where my heart was. The pain only increased from there. I continued to roll in pain when I heard Edward's voice yell and then fade away.

EPOV

I jumped up as soon as the pain stopped not knowing what had happened. Was I human or still a vampire? I looked over at Renn as she held her neck and screamed in pain. Gold liquid was streaming down her arm. Then I saw her. Bella was rolling on the ground as if in pain. I saw a saver next to her with a gold band connecting his hand to her body. It started to glow brighter and brighter every second. Just as I was about to jump on the bastard, everything stopped. Everyone was gone but Renn and I.

"Edward," she said gasping for breath. "Edward. You came here so you could be changed alone and no one would get hurt. Obviously that couldn't be possible but it could have stopped the war." She took another deep breath. "You can stop this now." I looked at her as she gazed at me with eyes darker than mine. Her face showed pain and anger. Her hand still held her neck and the gold liquid continued to run down her arm.

"Olivia," I answered. "What is that?" I asked pointing at her arm.

"My blood," she said with a fake smile. "Want a taste? You'll hate it."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"My blood is made up of magic." She said. "Magic is almost like fire to you. It would actually hurt you, just like it did to little Bella." I grabbed her neck but she pushed me back.

"I won't let you hurt my family," I said with anger.

"Fine," she said. "Let the real games begin." And with that, we returned to the field where everyone prepared for war.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!! THE WAR HAS BEGUN. I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND BUT IF NOT DON'T KILL ME. AND TO ALL THOSE WITH CHAINSAWS, DO NOT GIVE THEM TO animefreak218. PLEASE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE END OF THIS STORY YOU WILL NOT GIVE HER ANY CHAINSAWS! LUV YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! DEPENDING ON THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GET WILL DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW WITH THE REVIEW!**


	14. What's Possible and What's Not

**Okay PLEASE DON'T KILL ME Please review. I love you all but you are making me hate you. **

EPOV

I glanced around the field. My family, Tanya's, and the wolves were on one side while Renn, her group, and Bella were on the other. Bella sat against the feet of a saver with her eyes closed. I started to walk forward but then stopped thinking it was a trap.

"Edward," said Renn. "We needed a little reinforcement. Bella is almost human so I wouldn't take your chances. Surrender now and we will change all of you peacefully." I tensed up. They now had the one thing that tied me to my vampire life. Without Bella, I would have killed myself. I again started to walk forward.

"Edward," yelled Esme. "Don't do it! It's not…" she started to talk but instantly went quiet and fell down to the ground while holding her stomach. I turned to face Renn and she wore a smile on her face. I instantly jumped into the air to attack her. When I reached her I grabbed her neck and twisted it until her head came off. **(Yes disgusting)** I grabbed Bella from the savers grasp and ran to the other side of the field before any of the savers could even blink. "Edward," said Esme again. "It's not real! It's a trap!" Suddenly the Bella I held morphed into Renn and she stood smiling. I stood with my eyes wide not knowing what was going on. I took a sharp breath and then Renn spoke.

"Edward," she said calmly. "You lost. There is only one way to save yourself now and that is say yes to me. Become a saver like me and we can be together for the rest of our lives." I stared at her in complete shock and confusion.

"Where is she?" I asked with a growl. "Where is Bella?"

"Oh," she said. "Her?" she pointed at the other side of the field where Bella stood with her arms being held back by at least three savers. She also had a blue glow all around her. I tensed up again.

I responded. "Alright, Renn. I admit defeat." I hung my head knowing that we had lost.

"Finally," she said with satisfaction. She lifted her hand up and held it out facing me. She flicked her wrist and then I felt a shot of pain followed by a gold flash and then nothing.

**Third Person Overlooking Scene**

Esme stopped breathing while Carlisle reached out to Edward. Emmett jumped on top of Renn as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and the rest of the group ran across the field. Behind Bella, one of the savers shot her too in the back with gold sparks as she fell to the ground too.

"NO!" yelled Renn. "Not her. She is not to be changed." The sparks never stopped but Renn tore Emmett off her back and ran at the saver still shooting at Bella. Edward suddenly awoke from his blank stare of unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he held his head. He looked around and saw everything as if he was a newborn. He took a breath in through his nose. "Carlisle?" he asked.

"What my son?" he responded in shock that he still knew his name.

"I need blood. Now." He said with force. He glanced over at Carlisle with his red eyes. Esme and Carlisle looked at him in shock.

"Carlisle," said Esme. "He looks like a newborn. Is that possible?"

"Esme, dear." responded Carlisle. 'I don't know what is and isn't possible anymore." At that moment both Carlisle and Esme hugged Edward but stopped after screams rang out in the field.

**OKAY! IT'S NOT OVER YET! EDWARD IS STILL ALIVE! **(for now)** NO CHAINSAWS!!!! I will update soon, probably tomorrow. I'm being really bad not studying but o well I love you guys more!**


	15. Running Away From Life

**Okay first off I switched the point of views form Edward to a person overlooking the scene. Second, Edward isn't human yet because Renn stopped her spell before she could completely change him back. What she does is take his body back in time to when he was human. She almost completed the process but stopped to stop Bella's transformation and ended Edward's transformation at the point where he was a newborn. Enjoy!**

EPOV

After feeling like I was burning again, the pain froze and I came out of the darkness that held me. The first thing I noticed was my thirst. I needed to hunt right at that moment.

"What happened?" I asked with a pounding headache. I looked around the field and saw Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

"What my son?" he asked in shock.

"I need blood. Now." I said with force. I glanced over at Carlisle with my red eyes. Esme and Carlisle looked at me in shock.

"Carlisle," said Esme. "He looks like a newborn. Is that possible?"

"Esme, dear." responded Carlisle. 'I don't know what is and isn't possible anymore." At that moment both Carlisle and Esme hugged me but stopped after screams rang out in the field. We all looked to see Renn standing in the middle of the field with her hand s up and on fire. She glared at us and yelled.

"I will not allow this to happen!" she yelled. All the vampires stepped back in fear. "Edward," she said to me. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me." I stared back at her with confusion. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she fell to the ground. Carlisle, Esme, and I looked past her and saw Kate extending her arms out towards Renn.

"Kate, stop!" I yelled at her. "Everyone, stop! I don't want this to happen! This is the reason I came here alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please STOP!"

"Edward," said Bella faintly. I ran to the other side of the field to my love. She lay on the ground. I put her in my lap. Her eyes were red too. "Edward, do what you must." She continued. She took a deep breath. "Edward, just promise me not to just give in to _her."_

I smiled at her. "Bella," I started. "I love you now and I will always love you no matter what I am. You know that. '_I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever.'_ I will keep that promise." I leaned down to kiss her.

"I know," she said. She returned the kiss and then pushed me away. "I love you." I got up and walked towards Renn.

"Finish your spell." I said to her. "Then change my family. I will not leave them alone."

"Now, now Edward," she said. "Of course I will. I just want you to be happy. I will change all of them, all of them except for Bella. She doesn't deserve you Edward. Only I do." She smiled and kissed me. I punched her in the stomach.

"You Bitch!" I yelled at her. I ran to the other side of the field and picked up Bella and ran off. I ran for a few miles until we reached our old house. She lay in my arms nearly unconscious. I ran upstairs to Carlisle's old study and opened the fridge. In the fridge were ten bags of donated blood. I held my breath as I brought them downstairs to Bella. She needed them more than me. I ripped open the bags and she tore them out of my hands and drank. I held her in my arms while smoothing her hair back. "Bella," I started. "We are gonna have to run more."

"I know." She said. Her voice started to sound livelier. She started to fidget in my arms.

"Bella," I said. "I won't let her tear this family apart. I won't let her leave you alone. I won't. I can't."

"Edward," she said. "This is my fault. If you had said yes to her the first time then…"

"Bella," I said in shock. "You seriously think I would have said yes? Absolutely not. I wouldn't give in to her. I wouldn't then and I won't now. I will never leave you. I love you." I stood up with her. "Come on," I continued. "We need to get away from here." I gave her a kiss and we started running.

On our way out of the town, she stopped. I turned around to see why. "Bella," I asked. "What is it?"

"Edward." She said full of sadness. "I need to see my old house one last time." I looked around and saw what street we were on. A few houses down was the house that she lived in when I met her, the house that I snuck into every night, the house that now held happy yet sad memories. I nodded at her. She ran off down the street. I gave her five minutes and then went running after her. She stood in her old room. The instant I walked into the area, memories swarmed into my head. Everything was where it should be. Her bed, her desk and dresser stood exactly where it did three years ago. Bella stood there ready to break down into tears.

"Edward," she said. "It'll be okay right?"

"I hope, my love." I responded. "I hope it will be okay." With that, we ran out of the house and started running away, away from our family and our memories to a place of hiding and of possible safety.

**This is not the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon don't worry! Luv you all. Please review!**


	16. Lies, Volturi, and Visions

**HI!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm writing a new story that I completely made up, besides the names and a few references. Please read and review!**

**EPOV**

After running for about three hours, I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate.

"Bella," I said. We stopped. I looked at the screen and saw it was Carlisle. I picked up. "Carlisle?" I said.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright, right?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Where are you?" he asked.

I hesitated. "I can't tell you that Carlisle." I said sadly.

"Why not Edward?" he demanded.

"Who is with you?" I asked.

"Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. Why?" he asked.

I paused again thinking for a moment. "Anyone else?" I asked.

"No," he said. He had responded too quickly.

"Can she hear me talking?" I asked.

"No," he said. I believed, hoping he wasn't being manipulated to say no.

"Okay ask me how Bella is if you are in danger." I told him, really wishing he wouldn't say it.

"How's Bella?" he asked. I gasped.

"Okay, Carlisle. We're coming back." I said.

"No, that wouldn't be the best idea," he said.

Faintly, I heard her. "What wouldn't be the best idea?" she said.

"Going to back to New York." He responded. I let out a breath I had been holding in.

"Okay we are not in Minnesota; we are in Ohio almost to the house. We'll call you back soon Carlisle. Meet us at the house if you can." I lied.

"Okay Edward," he said. "Tell Bella I love her and, okay Alice wait, wait!"

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Don't go there." She said.

"You of all people should know we are not going back to New York," I said sarcastically.

"Don't go there." She repeated. I was confused but didn't bother asking her. She must have seen something that she couldn't say at the moment. I hoped that we would be able to talk about that again.

"Okay. Bye Alice." I said and hung up the phone. "Something is wrong Bella and we have no contact with them anymore."

"What can we do?" she asked scared. I knew we couldn't go back. That was probably Alice's warning. Then I thought of the one thing that could help us.

"The Volturi," I said.

"The Volturi?!?!?" she said both surprised and scared.

"If we warn them of what is happening, they can stop Renn and the rest of the savers." I said.

"Okay," she said. "As long as you stay with me."

"Bella, love," I said laughing. "I will always stay with you." And with that, we ran to the airport.

**APOV**

"Well," Renn said. "What did they say?" I looked down at my feet. I knew that if they came here, they would be killed. Carlisle spoke up.

"They said they were in Ohio on the way back to the house," he told her.

"Good," she said. "Now we will stay here because I know that you are lying to me and wait for them to arrive." I held back a growl. This bitch was tearing apart our family. Then the vision came.

"_These people you speak of Edward," Aro said. "What are they?"_

"_We aren't entirely sure," Edward responded. "But they call themselves savers, ones who can turn vampires back into humans."_

"_And now what has happened?" he asked. _

"_Their leader, I believe, and others," he said. "Have taken our family hostage and have started a war."_

"_And Carlisle is in trouble?" Aro asked._

"_Our entire family is in trouble Aro!" Bella yelled._

"_Alright, alright!" he yelled. "This is a problem. I will send Jane, Alec, and Demetri with you. O and if this ends badly, you still have the choice to join us."_

"_Doubt it," Edward mumbled._

"_I see." Aro said. "Well friends, I wish you luck."_

I came back and found myself gasping for breath. Things had gotten so bad that the Volturi were now involved. We needed to get time alone.

"Carlisle," I whispered too low for Renn to hear. "The Volturi are coming." His eyes widened in shock. I looked around to see everyone's eyes wide with shock. "That's where Edward and Bella went. They are coming here with Jane, Demetri, and Alec." I felt a calming wave come towards us and I turned to my Jazzy, smiling at him. I thought to myself how we would definitely be going on vacation if we got out of this. And I had to go shopping. Another vision came.

"_Edward!" Renn yelled. He ran over to her and kissed her. He looked around and we saw ourselves in the room we were in now but added to the group were Jane and Alec and Demetri. Bella was nowhere to be found. Renn smiled at Edward and they kissed again._

"_Edward," Bella said in a weak voice from behind them. She was shot in the back with a magic blast from another saver and she screamed. Renn gave her a teasing smile while Edward looked at her as if he didn't recognize her. _

I almost went into hysterics after that. Bella and Edward were in trouble if they came here. Nothing changed this future unless they turned away. I still couldn't believe that Edward would do this to Bella, and I never would truly think he was choosing Renn over Bella on his own.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!! Review to find out. The faster you review, the faster you see who Edward chooses! REVIEW!!!!! Also, tell me if I should post my other story and the ones following it. It doesn't have to do with Twilight but if you want to read it, let me know in your review. Animefreak218 and myobsessionbitesurs don't bother telling me what you want I already know you want it up. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Volterra

**I don't want to die people!!!!!!!!! And my story is about this witch girl in an alternate world and is being haunted y her father's enemies. There are a lot of twists and turns. If you want to read it please tell me to post it cause I really don't want to but I will if you want me to. PLEASE REVIEW!**

BPOV

We sat on the plane heading to Italy. I never let go of Edward's hand. I was so worried about or family, who were being held hostage right at this very moment. I knew that this was my entire fault. Everyone was in danger all the time because of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the flight attendant said. "Welcome to Italy!" We felt the plane land a few minutes later. Edward looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed. "As okay as I'll ever be in this situation." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Come on," he said, "The sooner we get to Volterra, the sooner we save our family." I nodded. We left the airport and stole a car. It wasn't as extravagant as last time. Alice. I laughed quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just remembering Alice last time we were here." I giggled more.

"Oh yeah," he said. "She still loves that Porsche." I agreed. We stayed silent for the rest of the ride to the city. We were lucky that it was night time at the moment so we didn't have to hide. I followed Edward since I certainly didn't know where to go. Then I saw that hole we had to jump down. I groaned.

"What, love?" he said as he motioned for me to jump.

"I hated it then, I hate it now," I told him. He laughed

"Come on," he said and then he jumped. "I'll catch you." I groaned but finally agreed. I didn't even need him to catch me. This time the temperature didn't affect me. We walked down the hall quietly. I didn't know when it was going to end. I started to see a light in the distance and then heard Gianna's voice.

"Edward, Bella," she said. "What brings you here?"

"We need to speak with Aro," Edward said.

"I'm not sure that's possible right now," she said.

"Gianna, believe me it's very…." He insisted.

"They are feeding at the moment." She said without looking at us. I tensed up knowing what that meant.

Edward sighed. "Fine, we will just have to wait." He said bitterly. We sat in the chairs and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally Gianna spoke to us again.

"You can see them now." She said, again without making eye contact. Edward arose and I followed quickly. He started to run down the hall. We stopped in a large room. I gasped at the sight. There were still the bodies of dead humans on the floor. I turned away and Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward and Bella Cullen?" Aro asked in shock, "What brings you here?" I felt Jane trying to penetrate my shield but I kept it on the entire time.

"We have a problem with another race trying to eliminate the vampires." Edward said.

Aro looked shocked. "Come Edward; please show me your story." He started to walk towards him but when he held his hand, he couldn't hear anything. Jane also tried to attack me again. "Now, now Bella," Aro said. "Please remove your shield." I wouldn't dare leave Edward and I unprotected. I shook my head. "Fine, we shall talk." Jane backed off with a scowl on her face. I was about to laugh but found it would be inappropriate.

"These people you speak of Edward," Aro said. "What are they?"

"We aren't entirely sure," Edward responded. "But they call themselves savers, ones who can turn vampires back into humans."

"And now what has happened?" he asked.

"Their leader, I believe, and others," he said. "Have taken our family hostage and have started a war."

"And Carlisle is in trouble?" Aro asked.

"Our entire family is in trouble Aro!" Bella yelled.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled. "This is a problem. I will send Jane, Alec, and Demetri with you. O and if this ends badly, you still have the choice to join us."

"Doubt it," Edward mumbled.

"I see." Aro said. "Well friends, I wish you luck."

"Master," Jane spoke up.

"Yes, Jane?" he asked.

"What if this is a trick to take the Volturi's most powerful guards out of the way and then overthrow the rest of us." She said.

"Aro," Edward yelled. "You know that Carlisle would never do that!"

"Stop," he said. "Jane, dear. I believe this is a true problem and if the Cullen's can't stop them, our coven may be next." He only thought about them. It made me so mad. "Now, Edward and Bella go and save your family and do send Carlisle my thoughts."

"Of course." Edward said. We turned around to head out the door with Jane, Alec, and Demetri following us.

"Oh and Edward," Aro continued. "Do remember that you and your wife always have a spot in our coven."

"We know," he said back. Then he whispered to me, "Though we shall never take it." I smiled and we started to run.

Jane showed us another way to get out that was easier than the first, thank God. When we reached the city, it was almost dawn.

"We have to hurry," Alec said. We ran to the airport and got on the first plane to the West Coast.

**Now they go to save the Cullen's!! Hopefully Alice's vision doesn't come true. You have noticed that I now am giving a preview to almost every person who reviews. Those who didn't get one I'm sorry I must have missed you sorry. Or you are hated by me like KCcrazy and animefreak218. So that gives you more of a reason to review! Please review! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Final Meeting

**Hi Peoples, not much to say. Sorry for the wait, school has me tied up. Love you all. Can we try to make 100 reviews for this story? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?**

**OLIVIA/RENN Point of View:**

It had been five days since Edward and Bella escaped. I couldn't understand why he would choose her over me. I loved him more and she couldn't give him anything. It made no sense. I was pacing back and forth in the room where the rest of the vampires were being held. I kept peeking over at the little psychic to see if she saw anything and didn't tell me. Her eyes were all glazed over and then she gasped.

"What, what did you see?" I screamed at her.

"I…I…It was nothing," she said.

"Liar!" I yelled and shot a spell at her. She screamed out in pain as the blonde ran over to her. "I'll ask you again; what did you see?" I asked more calmly. She was shaking. "Well?"

"They are coming here," she told me. "Both of them,"

"We already knew that, what surprised you?" I yelled at her again. I was now only inches away from her.

"They weren't coming here before, Renn," she said trying to sound intimidating. Well, I was wrong but I still got my wish.

"Fine," I said turning away from her. We wouldn't have to wait much longer. I would finally end this battle and get my Edward back.

"Renn," Adrian, one of the savers, said. "They are here."

**EPOV**

We had Jane, Alec, Demetri, Bella, I, and a few guards with us **(one of those is you, KCcrazy). **The plane landed about eight hours later in Los Angeles. The second we got off of the plane, we started running to Forks.

"Edward," Jane yelled. We stopped. "We need to hunt," she told me. I nodded. My thirst wasn't exactly important to me at the moment but once she mentioned it, it became the number one priority. We split up, Jane and the rest of the guard went to hunt their…prey, and Bella and I went into the forest. We met up by Seattle.

"So Edward, what's the plan?" KCcrazy asked.

"Bella and I will go in and try to talk to Renn. You will try to get the rest of our family free. If she attacks, Jane and Alec must take out Renn and the most savers you can before she gets to you. I hope that she doesn't know about your abilities. Unfortunately I cannot honestly say that everyone will be okay." I said.

"We will stand by you, Edward," Alec said. I nodded.

"Demetri, where are they?" I asked turning to face him. He pointed away from the town, towards our old house. "Great," I mumbled under my breath. I put my arm around Bella and kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Now and forever, Edward," she told me. We started running.

**********************************************************************************

We surrounded the house. Demetri said they were definitely in there, on the first floor, in the living room. I knew they could sense us but I didn't matter. I just had to get them out of there. I turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'm going in there alone," I told her.

"No you are not, not again," she insisted.

"Bella, please. I will not let you do this."

"Edward, no!" she yelled. She started running towards the door.

"Bella, fine. But you will get out of there when I tell you to."

"I'm not leaving you." She turned away and her hand grabbed the door. I turned to Jane and nodded. Bella opened the door slowly. The first person I saw was Alice, sitting in Jasper's lap. She looked like she was in pain. This was my entire fault.

"Edward, you have returned to me," Renn said. I growled. I walked into the room with Bella holding my hand.

"Renn let us talk." I told her. She stayed quiet. "Alone," I added. She thought about it and then motioned behind her and three more savers came out. That was good. We outnumbered them for now.

"This way, Edward, to your room. I'm sure you know where it is," she said. We walked up the stairs. "So, Edward what is this all about this time?" she asked.

"Renn, this has to stop," I told her. "I can't let you hurt our family anymore."

"Then surrender, Edward. Stay with me and become human."

"No, Renn" She walked towards me and I put myself in front of Bella. She paused a few inches in front of my face. Her eyes were hypnotizing.

**BPOV**

Edward's arm kept me from running and attacking that bitch. She started walking towards him. She stopped in front of him and they stared at each other. I started to walk in between them to stop any violence that I didn't cause. I was about to push her away when Edward pushed me back. I looked at him and saw his eyes change from black to gold to red and then to an emerald green, matching Renn's eyes.

"NO!!!!!!!" I yelled, about to push Renn out the window when Edward shoved me and knocked me to the ground. Renn snapped her fingers and two savers came up and grabbed me. I struggled but they never loosened. They took me downstairs where Jane and the rest of the guard were tied up with the rest of my family. Instead of being placed with them, the saver brought me to the other side of the room and shot me with a spell that made me fall to the ground in pain. Renn was now in the middle of the room.

"Edward," she called. He ran to her from the stairs and kissed her. I caught my breath. He looked around at all the vampires and werewolves being held hostage. He turned back to Renn and kissed her again.

"Edward," I said with all my strength. He turned to me with a puzzled look in his eyes. I started hyperventilating. It was over. She had finally won.

**Don't think it's over yet. However, it will be soon. I think only one more chapter. Yes I went against everyone else's pleas but I'm sorry I just HAD to. I love you guys and NO CHAINSAWS!!!!!! As I said I will maybe have one more chapter unless you guys give me another idea to continue it and no not to have Edward be safe, something else. If not, I will be posting a new story that I completely made up. I have three books written already for it. AND YES I MEAN BOOKS!!!!!!!!! I probably won't give a preview with a review either cause it will just be the closing chapter. Thanx to all who read, reviewed, story alerted, etc. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!**


	19. The Last Decisions

**Okay I know you all hate me. I have an idea though. You shall see. I am still mad at you guys though. We only made 99. Thank you to reader13lovesbooks for recommending this story to your readers. As always, read and review.**

EPOV

I looked back at the girl who had called my name. Her golden eyes were filled with pain. The man behind her did something and she tensed up in pain.

"Edward," she said faintly. I looked at her in confusion. How did she know my name? The man hurt her again.

"Stop," I said worried. "Why are you hurting her?" I asked. I walked away from my Renn and went towards the golden eyed girl. "Who are you?" I asked when I got over to her.

"Edw…" she started.

"Edward, don't bother with her. She just wants to take you to away from me." Renn said.

"Still, you shouldn't hurt her." I said to the person behind her. "Renn, please tell him to stop."

"Fine, Adrian stop." She demanded. I bent down to the strange girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Edward," she said faintly.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"Edward, my name is Bella Cullen, your wife." She whispered. I looked at her in shock but as I looked into her eyes, it reminded me of something.

"Edward she is lying to you." Renn said. I turned around and saw about fifteen people sitting against the wall behind Renn. Some of them had gold eyes also but some had red eyes. I stood up and walked over to a short girl with black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Edward, my name is Alice Cullen, your sister." She said. I held my head because I now had a really bad headache.

"Renn," I said turning to her. "What's going on? How is this girl my sister yet I don't know her?"

"Edward, they are lying to you." She said.

"Edward Cullen." Another girl behind me said. I turned.

"My name is Edward Masen." I said extremely confused. "Who are you?"

"Edward, my name is Emma and I want to tell you that you are in a horrible lie. That Renn girl over there is lying to you. Listen you are a vampire, we all are and Renn over there is a witch and she changed you back to a human." She said quickly. Then she cried out in pain. I turned to see Renn pointing her finger at her.

"Renn, love, stop." I said. Suddenly Renn cried out in pain. I turned back to the so called vampires and saw another short one staring at her intensely. "You too." I said. They both stopped. "I want to know what's going on here."

"Oh Edward, they are obviously lying to you. You are Edward Masen, a human dedicated to becoming a saver like me. You are also in love with me." Renn said.

"That's a lie!" A man yelled from the wall of people.

"Yeah," the pixie said.

"Edward," Bella called. I ran over to her. For some reason, she seemed like the person I could trust. "You were a vampire and you were my husband but you'll never believe me because of her. But Edward, I will always love you."

"Bella," I started. "I think I believe you." I said in disbelief. I walked over to Renn. "Renn," she looked up. "Tell me the truth, is she right?"

"Well," she started but never continued.

"Yes Edward, Bella is right." A woman said. "Edward, please listen. My name is Esme Cullen. You were a vampire for almost a hundred years and you are in love with Bella. Please believe it." She pleaded. I stared at her. She too looked familiar.

"Renn," I said again.

"Oh alright," she said angry. "Yes you were a vampire but you aren't anymore. I mean you wouldn't want to be anyway." She said.

"How do you know?" I questioned. Of course I really didn't know but every time a fact became known, I found myself liking Bella more than Renn. Actually, Renn seemed like an enemy to me. "Renn, whose choice, was it for me to become human again?"

"Yours of course." She announced.

"No," the pixie said. I turned to her. "Edward it wasn't your choice at all. She pressured you into choosing. She tortured you physically, mentally and emotionally. Edward you loved being a vampire and you are still in love with Bella. I know. I can see the future." I looked at her weird. See the future? Ha, okay. "Edward change back." She said.

"Can I?" I asked Renn. She laughed.

"There's only one way and I don't think your family wants you to go through the change again, right Bella? Carlisle?" she questioned.

"No," Bella said sad. I wondered how horrible it would be to go through this change if she didn't want me to go through it even if she loved me.

"I will always want my son back, Renn." The man I presumed to be Carlisle said. "Even if that means him going through the change again."

"Fine. You can torture him and make him see how much you really love him. And when he is burning and calling me back, I won't listen. Good bye Edward Cullen." Renn said storming out. She signaled to the people behind Bella and they left.

"So, what's this 'change' thing you keep talking about?" I asked.

"Edward," Carlisle started. "The change will make you a vampire but it will hurt. You will be in horrible pain for about three days. At the end of the three days, you will be a vampire. In addition, you will have a choice. You can stay with my, our family and be a 'vegetarian' vampire and only feed off of animal blood. Or you can go off on your own or with the Volturi," he pointed to Emma and a few others. "And be a real vampire and drink human blood." That frightened me. I thought that drinking human blood would make me a monster like in the books and I didn't want that. "Edward, we understand if you don't want to go through with this." Carlisle continued.

"Carlisle," I said. "I want to be a part of your family again." I said. The lady next to him smiled and ran over to me.

"Oh, Edward I knew you wouldn't leave us." She said. I assumed she was like the mother of the family.

"So, when do we do this?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Edward we can do this whenever you want." Carlisle said. I saw the pixie girl leave the room holding the hand of a blond haired boy.

"Now," I demanded.

"Carlisle," one of the women by the wall said.

"Yes, Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"Alec, Demetri, Emma, Rachel, and Colin still have a job to finish. We have to get those savers. Oh and Edward," Jane said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"A spot at the Volturi is always open to you and Bella, along with Alice." She said as they left. I stood there confused but didn't waste time on it.

"Okay Carlisle, let's do this." I said. Bella came up from behind me.

"Edward," she said.

"Yeah?" I said

"I will be right here the whole time, just so you know." She said. I nodded. Carlisle came forward.

"You are sure about this. I know you got a redo before but I don't think you will get that opportunity again." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure," I said. He nodded. He stood in front of me. He lifted my head up and exposed my neck. Bella held my hand so tight I think it was broken. His mouth was now on my neck. Then he bit me. I screamed out in pain. Everything went black but the pain never went away. At first it was only in my neck but I soon felt it by my elbows, wrists, and knees. The burning was everywhere. I felt a small relief when I believe a hand brushed my face and forehead but the burning never went away.

**So he is saved! The next chapter will (99.9% sure) be the last. As I said last chapter thanx to all who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and gave me ideas. A special thanks to myobsessionbitesurs, animefreak218, KCcrazy, and reader13lovesbooks. I love you all and thanx again. LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. New Beginnnings

**Good news to all! The .1% of this not being the last chapter won! I will be writing a bit more to talk about Edward adjusting into his semi new life. As always read and review!**

**BPOV**

His screams rang through the house. Alice and Jasper left before Carlisle had bit him. Rose left soon after because she was bored and of course Emmett followed. Esme eventually ran out in tears. It hurt her lot to see her son in pain like this. She had actually never seen him change; only Carlisle did. That left only Carlisle and me standing next to Edward. Every time he screamed, I felt his pain. I couldn't stand it. He was hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. Every so often, I would caress his face and move his sweaty hair out of his face. His screams calmed a bit once I did but they always returned. I kept looking up at Carlisle and asking how much longer.

"Carlisle," I whined.

"Soon, Bella, soon. I promise," was his reply. If I could cry, I definitely would have. Then something popped into my head.

"Oh my god, Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Bella I promise you that it will be over soon." He said again.

"No, what, what if…" I didn't finish.

"What Bella?" he said nervous now.

"What if he can't read minds anymore?" I asked. It would be so strange. The Edward we all knew could read minds and we always had to hide our thoughts from him.

"It would be strange Bella, but it could happen." He said nonchalantly. I nodded. Edward screamed out in pain again. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to stand up and leave when I heard his heart start beating out of control.

"Carlisle," I said scared.

"It's almost over now Bella," he said relived. I grabbed his hand extremely tight. I knew this part of the change was the worst. He screamed in pain again. I was dry sobbing. Alice came into the room.

"It's almost over." She said. "Two minutes, Bella I swear. Oh and Bella he doesn't want to see you all sad and upset. Calm down." I took a deep breath. Two minutes, I could wait that long.

**EPOV**

The burning had been going on forever. I seriously thought they had lied to me; that they weren't saving me but they were killing me and I now was burning in hell. The fire somewhat left the rest of my body and gathered in my heart. The blaze intensified.

"Bella," I screamed. I truly hoped she hadn't lied and left me. She was the one person I trusted.

"Edward," I heard faintly.

"Bella, please make it stop," I yelled.

"I want to Edward, I really do. It will be gone soon." She said. The pain started to dim and then left me. I was able to open my eyes for the first time in what felt like years. I saw Bella's amazing face right in front of me.

"Bella," I whispered. Her gold eyes widened.

"Oh, Edward," she said hugging me.

"Let him breathe, Bella," Carlisle said. "Though he doesn't need to," he added.

"I don't have to breathe?" I asked. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"He can!" she shouted.

"I can what?" I asked confused.

"Read minds still," Alice said.

"What?" I said sitting up. "Read minds? What are you talking about?"

"Edward," Bella said. "Let's hunt first, and then we'll talk." She took my hand and pulled me up. Everything was so clear. I looked around in shock. Then I remembered what she said.

"Hunt?" I asked in shock and then I felt my mouth on fire, not as much as before but still painful enough to be noticed. My hand went up to my throat.

"Yes, hunt." Bella said. "Come on, we really need to go."

"Bella be careful." Alice said. "Stay away from the north side of the house, hikers." I saw Bella tense up.

"Okay, come on." She said pulling me over to the window.

"Um," I said.

"It'll be okay. Just do what I do." She jumped out of the second story window and landed on the ground. Actually, she moved in slow motion. I took a step forward and fell. Everything moved slowly and it took forever to get to the ground. When I did, I started running after Bella, who had run off the second she hit the ground.

"Bella?" I called but my attention went to something else. An amazing smell moved through me. It smelled like chocolate. I started running to the south and jumped on a bear that was moving through. Before I knew what I was doing, I had bit into it and allowed its blood to fill my mouth. I drank it dry. I turned to see another bear passing through and I jumped on that one to, repeating what I just did. I heard someone come up from behind me and I turned about to bite whatever it was. I jumped on Bella but she had me off before I could move.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you," I said.

"Edward, it's okay. It happens when you hunt. You can get a little out of control when you hunt. But don't worry." She said. I smiled and got up. "So are you done?" she asked. My throat had stopped burning for now but I knew it would start burning again soon. I nodded hoping I would be okay. She started running back towards the house and I followed. Carlisle greeted us.

"How did it go?" he asked. I smiled and Bella spoke.

"It was okay. He attacked me though." She said laughing.

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled. She laughed more.

"I'm kidding." She said. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"Okay so what are you guys talking about? I can read minds?" I asked in shock.

"Well, Edward, in your other vampire life, you had a special ability like Alice, Bella, and Jasper. Yours was that you could read minds. Bella had thought you might not get the ability back but you did." Carlisle said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"So what are Alice, Bella and Jasper's abilities?" I asked playing along.

"I can see the future, Bella is a shield and can block your power, and Jazzy can feel emotions and change them," Alice said.

"Okay," I said laughing. Alice frowned.

"It's true." She said pouting. "You are going to ask Bella to go hunting tonight with you again." She said.

"So, anyone could know that. I'm a newborn. Newborn's have to control their thirst." I said. They looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Edward, none of us have told you that or thought it." Carlisle said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Alice yelled. Bella looked at her mad. "No listen, he is getting his memory back!" she yelled. Bella turned to me.

"Really?" she asked.

"YES!" Alice yelled. She was now bouncing on the couch. Suddenly I saw what she was seeing.

_"Bella, I know I have proposed to you before but I have to do it again." I said._

_"The same way?" she asked._

_"Yes," I said. I knelt on one knee. "Isabella Swan or are you a Cullen already?" I said laughing._

_"It doesn't matter." She said nearly crying._

_"Okay then," I said. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes," she whispered. I got up and kissed her._

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Yay!" she yelled. "You know I'm planning it." She said smiling.

"Alice, you were annoying before, you are annoying now." I said. Then I turned to her. "When?"

"Well, we aren't here anymore so you have a few days Mr. Edward." She said leaving the room. Carlisle and Bella looked at me confused.

"Later," I said grabbing Bella's hand and taking her up to our old room.

**YAY!!!!!!! So Edward is getting his memories back but not all of them. In addition, how will he react to the other not so happy memories? You shall find out soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Memories Without Explanations

**EPOV**

I walked up the stairs with Bella behind me and walked to the door that I believed to be mine. When I opened it, I was shocked.

"I think I like music a little too much," I said to her. She laughed.

"Maybe, but you are amazing at the piano so don't stop now." She said. I turned to her.

"Piano?" I asked. She nodded and walked over to the stereo system. The CD she was looking for was already in there. She hit play and a beautiful lullaby filled the room. "That's me?" I questioned in amazement.

"Yeah, you wrote it for me." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the center of the room. She started to make me dance. "You know, this is a special occasion, I never dance, especially since I don't know how." She said.

"Well, I think I do so follow me," I said. We started dancing to the music. After a while she stopped.

"Okay, I'm making you look bad and I'm embarrassing myself." She said, pulling away from me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't," I said. "I'll dance and I'll make you follow me." She laughed and I did too remembering when she wasn't a vampire. I watched the scene in her head.

_"What?" I asked after twirling her._

_"I can't dance," she said. I laughed._

_"Hmmm. Well, I could always make you," I said._

_"I'm not scared of you," she said. I laughed again._

_"You really shouldn't have said that." I said grabbing her and jumping out of the window and landing in the tree. Bella looked terrified but I kept going. "Hold on tight, spider monkey," I said and I ran up the tree. I jumped from limb to limb until we were higher than most of the forest. We continued to climb, slower now, stopping every so often just to look at each other. _

"You love me," I said. She turned.

"Of course," she said curiously. I put my arm around her. Suddenly another memory came back to me. I let go of Bella and sat on the bed, closing my eyes in horror.

_I kicked the vampire holding Bella. She was bleeding a lot. I went after the vampire but he grabbed my neck and held me against a mirror._

_"You're alone, because you're faster than the others," he said. "But not stronger."_

_"I'm strong enough to kill you," I said in defense. I turned and kicked him away. I picked Bella up. She was bleeding from her head._

_"I'm sorry," I said as I picked her up. I jumped to get out of there but the vampire, James grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I dropped Bella on the ground and I heard her scream. James through me across the room and then went back to Bella. When I looked back at him, he held Bella's arm and bit into it. I jumped from the window and attacked him again. Bella screamed in pain as the venom went through her. I was able to bite James when Carlisle came in and stopped me. We went over to Bella. Carlisle had to work on her leg as the venom moved through her. _

_"There is one way," he thought to me._

_"What?" I growled._

_"Edward, you can either let her be changed or…" he stopped._

_"What is the or, Carlisle!?" I said clenching my teeth. _

_"You can suck the venom out." He said._

_"Carlisle, I can't." I said._

_"It's the only way or else she will become one of us." He said._

_"Carlisle," I said in protest._

_"Edward she only has a few more seconds," Alice said. I lowered my mouth to her bite wound. I started to suck out James's venom. Her blood tasted amazing. I kept drinking it. I felt Carlisle grab me and tell me to stop but I couldn't. Then I remembered who I was and who I was feeding off of and I stopped. _

I came out of the memory with my breath racing. Bella stood next to me, her eyes wide with horror. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. I had almost killed her. I couldn't believe what I had done. I also couldn't believe that she was still here with me. After what had happened, I was sure she would have left or I would have left to protect her. Suddenly Alice came in.

"Bella," she said. "Bella, I think it's time to tell Edward what has happened in the past few years."

"Alice," Bella said. "Alice what did you see!?" she demanded.

"Please Bella," she said.

"Bella," I said. She turned to me. "Tell me, please. How did you stay with me?" I asked. "How could you while you were human?" She turned to Alice her eyes wide with surprise. I saw Alice nod.

"Edward, come on." Bella said. "Let's go downstairs. It's time you got all your memories back." She pulled me up off the bed. I was still shaking as we walked downstairs. Everyone now sat in the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat on one couch, Rose and Emmett sat together in one chair and Alice went over to Jasper. Bella and I sat on another couch.

"Carlisle," I said. "What happened during my previous life?" I asked.

**Yes Edward is sad and scared. In the next chapter, you will see Carlisle and everyone else tell Edward what has happened and see everyone's reactions. Luv you all!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and does anyone want to know what the Volturi did once they left and went after the savers? If so tell me in your review!**


	22. Volturi vs Savers and Learning Stories

**Okay so pretty much everyone wanted to know what happened when the Volturi attacked the savers so that's the first part of this chapter and then the memories part will be split into this chapter and the next.**

**Jane's Point of View**

We ran after the savers who I believed were running faster than us. It was freaky. Suddenly they stopped and we hid in the bushes. I motioned to Emma and Kayla so that they would stay back and come in when we needed her. They were our secret weapons. THEY could inflict physical pain on people, unlike me and Alec who only made you think you were in pain. If our powers had no affect on the savers, they would have to come in. I walked forward and Alec and Demetri followed.

"Jane, so good to see you again," the leader said to us. I assumed she had known we were there. I smiled and started to attack the people around her as Alec tried to block out her senses but she just stood there smiling back at us. That was what we were afraid of. The others had fallen to the ground already and she was the only one left. "What are you going to do now?" she asked. "Poor little Jane is useless without her little power." She mocked.

"Emma, Kayla!" I yelled extremely annoyed. "I want this girl gone." They came forward smiling. Both their eyes narrowed and I saw Renn fall to the ground, screaming. Emma and Kayla continued to smile as they tortured the girl. Finally I lifted my hand to tell her to stop. Kayla stopped but Emma continued. "Emma," I said. Finally she looked at me annoyed. I bent down to Renn while she breathed heavy from her attack. "Now, are you alone little girl?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"This isn't over," she said clenching her teeth.

"Sure," I said turning back to Emma and Kayla. "Who would like to do the honors?" Both their smiles were bigger than I thought possible. They turned to each other and nodded. Both eyes narrowed again and Renn screamed out in pain for a few moments and then stopped screaming and moving altogether. "Demetri get some firewood," I demanded. He ran off and was back in an instant. After a while, we stood back and admired our work. Then Emma spoke up.

"Jane," she said. I turned to listen. "I believe the time has come for us to leave the Volturi. We want to survive on our own for a little while. We may stop by the Cullen's too. We are fascinated with their habits."

"As you wish," I said. "But Aro will be very upset,"

"He'll live," Kayla said running off with Emma. I turned to the others.

"Come on, time to go home,"

**Yay THEY ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and happy KCcrazy and animefreak218? Okay part 2!!!!**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Please Carlisle, I need answers," I pleaded. I left out the fact that I had been getting small flashbacks.

"Of course Edward," he said. "I wonder how much he knows," he thought.

"Not much," I said answering his thoughts. He nodded.

"Do you remember my story?" HE asked. I shook my head. "Okay then we will start there. Well, I was born in the 1600's. My father was a clergy man and was one of the main people who thought about witches and vampires being real, horrible creatures, which they were at that time. I was his assistant and believed that too. One night when I was out with a group of hunters, we came across a vampire. Everyone ran but the vampire had killed many before he could get away. He also bit me. I knew I was turning into one of those creatures. I hid in a storage room and muffled my screams during the change.

"After completing the change, I knew I couldn't go back to my home because my father would have me killed. I also didn't want to be a monster so I tried to kill myself. I tried to stab myself but the sword would bend when it hit my skin. Then I tried to starve myself. I didn't drink any blood because I didn't want to kill anyone. I was becoming extremely weak. One day in the woods though, I couldn't take it anymore and I attacked the first thing with blood. After finishing it, I realized it was a deer and I was satisfied. I could live off of animal blood. I went on traveling the world. I met up with the Volturi and stayed there for a while but left because of their eating habits. I also tried out working in medicine and becoming doctor. By then I had grown immunity to human blood. I continued my work all over the world.

"In the 1910's, the Spanish Influenza broke out here in the states. I was still alone and working as a doctor. It was extremely hard for me because I had to go home at night and 'sleep' instead of helping all those dying. One day, your family was brought into the hospital. Your father died almost instantly but you and your mother held on. You were getting worse by the minute but then your mother beat you. She asked me to do everything in my power to save you. And she meant _my_ power. Somehow she knew. I knew you only had a few more hours so I took you back to my home and changed you.

"After a while, I went back to the hospital and helped others. One day I met a woman who had jumped off a cliff. They had sent her straight to the morgue but I heard her heart still beating. I took her home and changed her also, to save her. And we fell in love." He looked over at Esme. "After a while of us three living together, you turned a little rebellious. You left us, saying you couldn't stay on this diet anymore. Eventually you came back, because you realized you didn't want to be a monster." He smiled. "Thank God you came back.

"We lived in Rochester now and one night I found a young lady nearly dead on the sidewalk. I had to bring her back here and change her, to save her. You didn't really approve though. I had thought Rosalie and you could be together like Esme and I. But I guess not. Rosalie had been hunting one day and found a man being attacked by a grizzly bear."

"YEAH!!!" I heard Emmett think. I laughed as Carlisle continued.

"She had brought him back to me and begged me to change him. I did because I knew it was the only way. Emmett and Rose fell in love and have been that way ever since."

"Can I please say something?" Rose asked. Carlisle nodded. "Okay. I was like little Miss Rich girl when I was human. I got everything but my friend Vera got one thing I didn't, a baby. He had black curly hair and cute little dimples. That's how I saved Emmett. He looked like Vera's child and I loved him right from the start. Also I was almost killed by Royce King, my fiancé. You knew it was him, which did make me happy. The only thing I didn't like was you weren't in love with me like all the other boys, you didn't think I was beautiful so I didn't like you either. But I do love you Edward, just as a brother."

"Thank you Rosalie," I said.

"Okay, I'm continuing from here." Alice said.

"Fine," Carlisle said. "But don't go overboard."

"Darn," she said but then continued. "Okay so my name as a human was Mary Alice Brandon but I hated the Mary part and everyone called me Alice. I didn't really know much about my human life until just recently." She looked at Bella who was all tensed up. I put my arm around her. "I had visions of the future as a human so my family had me put in a mental institution. I was in there for one day before a vampire named James got to me." I froze up. James was the vampire from the horrible memory I had. "Oh no!" Alice yelled as another memory came back.

**I was going to stop here but I will be nice to you this time.**

_The scene was like a birthday party. We sat in the house we sat in right now. _

_"Open mine and Edward's next!" Alice said extremely excited. Bella looked at me extremely angry._

_"You promised!" she said. Emmett came in through the door._

_"Just in time," he yelled._

_"I didn't spend a dime," I said. She took a deep breath._

_"Give it to me," she said annoyed. Bella started to open the present when she got a paper cut from the wrapping paper. "Shoot." I heard Jasper's thoughts._

_"Oh my God, her blood. I want it." he thought. He imagined drinking her blood from her dead body. _

_"NO!" I yelled as I threw myself at Bella as Jasper leaped towards her. He collided with my body as Emmett came forward and grabbed him. He stared at Bella as she landed on broken glass, cutting herself more. I put my face in front of his about to attack him. He attacked back, still trying to get to Bella. I pushed him out as the smell of Bella's blood hit my face. My mouth filled with venom as I tried to go away. I saw Carlisle run over to her as Alice came out with us._

Everyone stared at me as I stared at Bella and Alice. Alice knew what I saw. She took a deep breath.

"Edward, everything will be explained." She thought. I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can we continue?" I asked trying to get my mind off of the memory. He nodded.

"Anyway," Alice said. "After my change, I had a vision of Jasper and I, in love. I also had a vision of you five so I thought to come looking for you after finding Jasper." She looked at him.

"I was a major in the confederate army when I was changed. One night after evacuating cities, I found three women walking by foot. I approached them and saw their beauty, the most beautiful women I had ever seen, yet." He added looking at Alice. "They walked up to me and talked to each other. At first they confused me but then the one in control, Maria, came up to me. She looked like she was going to kiss me but then she bit me.

"She wanted an army, a newborn army. She taught us how to fight and how to move among humans like we were invisible. We fought almost every night but eventually Maria's past caught up with her and all her enemies fought her. I was the only one to survive besides Maria. We kept rebuilding but always lost. After about twenty years with Maria, I left and went on my own with my friends Peter and Charlotte. After that, I didn't fight and I was shocked, for fighting was the only thing I knew. But the fighting only happened in the south.

"It was hard for me after all those years of killing. But that's how my gift emerged. I could feel everyone's emotions, all the ones I had killed and others. I moved on to Philadelphia, where I met Alice. She had been waiting for me. Almost instantly, we fell in love. She told me about Carlisle and the others and we left to find you." He finished.

"They found us when you and Emmett were hunting. Alice knew everything about us and we easily accepted them. I could never turn them away. Alice walked into the house and told us that your room would be theirs now and when you came back, all your stuff was outside." Carlisle said laughing. "Anyway, we were a big family but you were still alone after all those years. And that's…"

"That's where I come in." Bella said.

**You had to know I was gonna stop it here. Bella's story is just too long to add into this chapter. But don't worry, I will put it up soon. LOVE YOU AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Twilight to Breaking Dawn

**Okay this is gonna be hard cause I have to combine 4 BOOKS into 1 CHAPTER!!!!! This will probably be really long. Also, Edward is going to watch some of the memories in Bella's head now. I will leave some things out but o well. **

**EPOV:**

"Well Edward, seven years ago, you and everyone else here moved to Forks for a few years. I moved here two years later to live with my dad. My first day of school was pretty awkward for the both of us." Bella said.

_Bella was in lunch and I was sitting behind her, staring. I couldn't read her mind and I annoyed me. She turned towards me and stared as another girl explained who we were. Jessica was explaining it. I laughed at how she described me because I had turned down her offer to go out just a few weeks ago._

_The next period was Biology and Bella was in that class. She sat down next to me, seeing it was the only seat in the classroom. Then the smell of her blood hit me. I almost had attacked her right there but I resisted somehow and lasted through the period. I ran out before she could say anything._

"You left for a few days," she said. "You left to keep your family safe. I was scared that I had done something wrong but you eventually came back. When you came back, you were a lot friendlier. You asked about me and my life. But when I asked you, of course you had to lie. Then there was the accident."

"What accident?" I asked anxiously.

"One icy day, a boy in our school, Tyler, was driving and started spinning out of control. You stood on the other side of the parking lot while the car came hurtling towards me. But you ran to save me and pushed the van out of the way. Pf course it revealed that you were different and that you had some sort of special ability. I badgered you with questions that you would never answer until Port Angeles.

"That night, I was walking back from a book store when a couple of drunks came up to me and started to corner me. You came out of nowhere and scared them off. Of course I really demanded answers now. We went out to dinner and you didn't eat. You finally told me that you could read minds. Then you drove me home and I told you that I heard from a friend that you were a vampire. I didn't mind because I felt safe around you but you completely flipped out. Eventually you told me some of the details, but you were worried about my calm reaction. We continued the conversation and continued it for the next few days.

"There was nothing we could do about it, we were in love. You protected me from other dangers and yourself. You took me to meet your family and then you took me to watch you guys play a baseball game." I caught my breath. The vampire, from my other memory, had found Bella at that game.

"You don't need to go over that part, I remember James." I said with a growl. Bella looked down in sorrow. I put my arm around her. "Come on, continue."

"Well, after James, you tried to convince me to go to live in Florida with my mother but I didn't listen. So when we came back to Forks, we went to the prom together. It was a great night except for Alice making me her Barbie doll and Jacob showing up."

"Wait, who's Jacob?" I asked.

"I'll get to that in a little bit," she said quickly. "Anyway, I begged you at the dance to change me, so we could be together forever but you wouldn't make me a monster. We continued to date throughout the summer and then in September, Alice through me a huge party. I hated being the center of attention. Anyway, there was another incident that led to some major changes."

"Jasper," I said remembering the previous memory. She nodded. "What happened after he attacked?"

"Well, you left." She said sadly. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know she was feeling pain from the memory.

"I'm sorry." I said. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Actually Bella hasn't told us much about that." Carlisle said. "Bella?" he questioned.

"Oh, alright." She said giving in, "For about four months, I was in like a comatose state. Finally my dad got me to get up and do something. I still went to school, ate, slept, but I never thought about doing it. I went over to Jacob's house, taking Charlie's advice. I spent almost every day there. We were best friends but never more than that or at least in my mind.

"There were reports of wolf attacks being spread throughout all of Washington. My dad became very overprotective of me. But I still didn't listen to him very well. One day I went up to our meadow, trying to just think and be calm." Our meadow, she said. I liked that.

_Bella and I lay on the grass as the sun came out and shined on both of us, sending sparkles all over the place. She caressed my stone arms as I stared at her. We smiled at each other as I spoke._

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I said._

_"What a stupid lamb," she said._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion," I responded laughing. She smiled at me and I smiled back._

"When I was there, I was interrupted by Laurent. He was about to kill me, telling me that he would make it quick, unlike Victoria who wanted to torture me because you killed James. He almost did kill me but the wolves came out of the woods. He ran as if he was scared and the wolves ran after them. These wolves were huge. One of them looked at me and reminded me of someone. They eventually killed him.

"Then Jacob finally talked to me after almost two weeks without him. He was angry for some reason. He told me he had changed and that I knew what. I just had to figure it out. And I did. Jake and the rest of the Quiluetes were werewolves," I looked at her in shock.

"Werewolves?" I asked. "They exist too?" She nodded. Suddenly I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, didn't something happen the last time we were here with werewolves?" I remembered the Quileutes a while ago forcing us to leave but Carlisle had convinced them that we were different. HE nodded. "They still aren't so fond of us though," I said. He nodded again. I sighed. "Bella?" I said making her continue.

"Well, just like with you, I didn't care and unlike you Jake didn't freak out. He wanted me to know. Anyway, we still hung out trying to keep our friendship as normal as possible. The wolves, you see, were hunting Victoria. One day when they were out hunting, I decided to go cliff diving without Jacob. HE said he would take me but I didn't want to wait. I jumped hearing your voice like I did whenever I was doing something dangerous. I hit the water realizing how stupid I was. I couldn't swim and I was alone. I was going to drown but Jake was able to get to me. He pulled me out of the water and was mad but he took me home. Charlie wasn't there because his friend had just died. Jake went to drop me off but then we saw a black car outside the house. He thought it was Victoria but I noticed it was Carlisle's car. HE left me in the truck because of the treaty as I walked into the house. Inside, Alice was waiting for me.

"She saw me jumping off the cliff and then disappearing into the water. After that, she couldn't see me because of Jake. She told Rose about my 'death' as she thought and Rose eventually….called…you." Bella said stuttering. "You called to verify but Jake had come back and answered the phone. You…called as Carlisle and asked for…Charlie. But Jake told you that he was at the funeral but you took it as my funeral, not Mr. Clearwater's, Charlie's friend. Then…Alice came back and…" She looked at Alice and she nodded.

"And I had seen a vision of you going to the Volturi, asking to be killed. You see, when you left, you told Bella you didn't love her anymore. Of course that was a total lie. You promised Bella you would never outlive her for long so…. Anyway, I told Bella and she wouldn't let me go alone to try and stop you. Anyway you wouldn't have believed me without living proof and well Bella was alive. We left to go to Italy, hoping to get you in time." Alice said. "Bella can you go from there?" she asked. Bella nodded.

"Alice had another vision of the Volturi turning down your request. That gave us more time. I ended up finding you just in time. Unfortunately, so did the Volturi. Since no human can know of our existence, it was a pretty bad thing that I was there. They took us to the Volturi's castle and we had to explain our selves. Alice eventually convinced them that you were going to change me so they let us go. Then the worst part came when we went home because I believed that you were going to leave me again. You eventually convinced me that you had lied to get me to let you leave and that you still did love me. After that epiphany, we went to well, here and took a vote on whether or not I was to become a vampire or not because you were still very stubborn about changing me. But you lost. Almost everyone agreed that I was to be changed after graduation. So you stayed and finished the year up at school with me. Unfortunately, Jake wasn't so happy about that.

"Both of you kept fighting for me since Jake had fallen in love with me, not imprinted, thank goodness but still, he loved me. We also had to worry about Victoria, who was building up an army of newborns to kill me. The impending attack made the wolves have to work with us. Jasper trained us as we awaited for the arrival of Victoria." She paused. "When you weren't training one day, you…" she took a deep breath. She never said it but I saw it in her mind.

_I stood in front of her holding the hand I had just placed the ring on. _

_"Now, I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you have already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." I said to her. _

_"Oh no," she said as I knelt down on one knee._

_"Be nice," I said. "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked._

_"Yes," she whispered. I stood up thanking her and kissing her hand._

Alice looked at me in joy as I realized it was exactly like the vision she had of me proposing to Bella again. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay." I said. "Bella, please continue."

"Okay, well I convinced you to not fight in the big brawl and stay with me. Jake stayed for the first night and then went back to the battle, but not before telling me how much he loved me and…never mind. Anyway, we won the battle but Jake was hurt. I went to see him because I was extremely nervous but he was okay. He was actually kind of angry but I didn't care. He deserved to be angry at me. But he also let me go. HE said that he wouldn't fight for my love anymore. Then we had another thing to focus on. Well, Alice had another thing to focus on. She was unfortunately going to be planning our wedding and well she went all out.

"She went crazy with it." I looked over at Alice and she was beaming. "The dresses, the house, the people, the honeymoon," Bella flinched on that one. "She had to make sure everything was perfect. Of course it was, except for Jake interrupting but oh well. He was angry that I was to be changed so soon but it wasn't his choice anyway. I had no idea where you were taking me for our honeymoon but I didn't care. As long as you were with me, alone. We ended up going to the island that Carlisle had bought for Esme, Isle Esme. We had a great time but we had to stop and go home a little sooner than planned." She said that just as a horrible smell entered the house.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice and Bella yelled at the same time. I looked at them in extreme confusion as Rosalie growled and Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"Mom, dad?" a voice called. "Why are you guys back in Forks? We went to the house in New York and you weren't there. What's going on?" At that moment, a young girl with golden hair and a beautiful face walked in. I heard her heartbeat and I froze. Behind her was a man who looked of Indian descent where I believed the smell was coming from. The girl ran over to Bella and hugged her as she said, "Hey mom."

"Bella?" I asked in bewilderment. "What's going on?" The girl walked over to me and hugged me too.

"Hey dad," she said. "Did you miss me?" I held my breath since I was still considered a newborn.

"Um Renesmee, now isn't the best time for you to be hugging your father." Bella said. "We have a little bit of a problem." The girl, Renesmee, looked up at me and then walked back over to the Indian guy.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," I said, really wanting an explanation.

**Okay so I never told you guys that Jake and Renesmee were on their honeymoon. So you guys know what to do and I will update soon if I get enough reviews. LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Renesmee

**Hey guys. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long but softball has just started up and that is pretty much controlling my life. Also I have a bit of writers block. Today is a really sad day because a boy in my school just passed away due to a brain tumor. So this chapter is dedicated to him.**

**In Memory of Dakota M.**

BPOV

I watched Nessie go over to Edward in shock and run back to Jake. She put her hand on his cheek in fear.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Nessie, we have a bit of a situation here." I said. I looked over at Edward and saw he was holding his breath and was looking at everyone in complete shock. I walked over to him to comfort him. "Edward, calm down. You won't hurt her. This is Renesmee and Jacob, your daughter and son in law." I said bracing myself for his reaction. HE let out a deep breath he was holding.

"Bella, love, please continue your story and tell me how this happened. I remember almost everything about vampires, just not my life." He said. I nodded in relief. He was okay.

EPOV

I made sure I didn't smell the two humans in the room. Well, what I thought were humans. I listened to Bella as she finished her story.

"Okay, so after our honeymoon, we came back because I was sick. And I mean like throwing up, craving eggs, all that and Carlisle concluded that I was pregnant. At first you were totally against the idea of me having a baby, a vampire baby to be exact." I heard Rose growl but Bella turned to her and growled back. "Anyway, I asked Rose to protect me and not let you kill my baby. Eventually you came around once you could hear her." I knew she meant read her mind almost instantly. "SO after a while of being pregnant, it was time to have the baby and that didn't go so great." She said. She stopped abruptly when Alice put her hand on her shoulder. I realized why.

_I saw Bella's body was lying on a table and was covered in blood. She was thrashing about but couldn't speak. _

"_The morphine." I kept repeating. The other person Bella mentioned before, Jacob was with me._

"_Let the morphine spread!" I yelled._

"_There's no time, he's dying!" Rosalie yelled. She stabbed her with a scalpel and Bella started bleeding more. Jacob kicked her and Alice took her out of the room. _

"_CPR!" I yelled and Jacob agreed, bending over her head as I went to get the baby out of her when a halting crack stopped us._

"_Her spine." I said in horror._

"_Get it out of her!" Jake yelled. "She won't feel anything now!" HE turned and continued the CPR as I cut her stomach again. I stopped once I reached her womb and bit through it, knowing it was the only way to get it out. Bella coughed again and her eyes opened._

"_YOU stay with me now, Bella!" Jake yelled. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" I reached into her and pulled out my daughter._

"_Renesmee," was the only thing I said. It was a beautiful baby girl that lay in my arms. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eyes lift her hands._

"_Let me…Give her to me." She whispered. I placed her in her arms and her eyes lit up. "Renes…mee. So…beautiful." She said before she gasped in pain when Renesmee bit her. I grabbed her out of her hands and told her no. Jake dove down and started pumping her heart. _

"_What are you waiting for?" he yelled at me._

"_Take the baby." I said._

"_Throw it out the window!" he snarled._

"_Give her to me." Said Rose. Both Jake and I growled but then I handed her over. I turned and grabbed the syringe I had waiting at the side. I held it in my hand, nervously._

"_Move your hands, Jake." I said._

"_What's that?" he said looking at the deadly syringe. Before I answered, I plunged the needle into her still heart in pain. _

"_My venom." I said coldly, regretting what I had just done. "Keep it moving." I demanded and then I started biting heart her throat, wrists, and arms. I had to keep her alive. I couldn't live without her. She was my Bella, my life._

I came back to the room gasping for breath. I looked at Bella and she had her hand on my cheek. Alice looked at me sympathetically while everyone else stared in confusion.

"Edward got his memory back." Alice said. "Of Renesmee's birth." She continued. Renesmee left Jake's arms and walked over to me.

"Daddy," she said in an irresistible voice. "Are you okay?" I looked down at her, still holding my breath and smiled. I put my arm around her. She smiled back up and she put her hand up to my cheek and she replayed her entire life for me, starting with the horrible memory she had of her birth to her honeymoon, skipping over some parts thank goodness.

"Nessie," I said. Bella came over and hugged us. We were a happy family, together and safe at last.

**Okay you guys are going to be mad at me. There is only one chapter left. Unless you guys want me to…okay answer that next chapter. Love you all and you know that little green button down there, if you press it, you will get a free pixy stix, I know you want one!!!!! And again, this chapter is dedicated to Dakota M. Please pray for his family.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	25. Nerves

**Hey my lovely readers. There is a long author's note at the end that is really, REALLY important so please read and respond to it in your review. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

We were together, happy, and a family. There was nothing that could go wrong in this moment except I suddenly felt an immense burning sensation in the back of my throat. I kept holding my breath, knowing I could attack Renesmee and looked at Carlisle and Alice. Alice gasped.

"Um…Carlisle, Edward really, really needs to hunt." She said anxiously. I looked at her as my throat burst into flames. "Now," she added. Nessie stepped back and Bella grabbed my wrist and we took off running. I pounced on the first bear I saw and drained it. Bella was done too but she looked like she hadn't done anything, where as my clothes were ripped in many places. She laughed but said nothing. Then she reached into her pocket and took out a phone that was ringing.

"Alice?" she said in surprise. I listened in to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to tell you that Carlisle said that you and Edward need to meet us at the airport in about a half hour because we are going back to NEW York." She said quickly.

"Oh, okay see you then." Bella said calmly.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, we have already lived here before and we obviously haven't aged in three years so we can't stay."

"Oh," I replied, sad that we were leaving this place already. I followed her out of the forest and into town, always staying hidden though. Before I knew it, we were in Seattle, a few miles away from the airport. We started walking when we reached the door and found Carlisle and the rest of our family waiting. Alice smiled at me like a crazy person and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"_When we get back to New York, you are going to have my vision come true." She thought, eagerly. _I looked at her again in confusion so she showed me.

"_Bella, I know I have proposed to you before but I have to do it again." I said._

"_The same way?" she asked._

"_Yes," I said. I knelt on one knee. "Isabella Swan or are you a Cullen already?" I said laughing._

"_It doesn't matter." She said nearly crying._

"_Okay then," I said. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," she whispered. I got up and kissed her. _I sighed but then felt happy and then panicked. I didn't have a ring! Alice laughed again.

"Alice." I said as everyone else looked at me in confusion but didn't bother asking.

"Of course, _I _have it." She said proving her "perfectness". I shook my head in annoyance. We boarded the plane in first class, of course. Because we had ten people travelling, we bought the entire first class portion of the plane, so we could be ourselves. When Bella was talking with Renesmee about her honeymoon, I took the opportunity to talk to Alice.

"Jasper, may I speak with Alice?" I asked politely. He obliged of course and I sat down next to her. She was smiling and nearly jumping off the couch. "Alice, you annoying little pixie, what am I going to do?!" I asked, nervously.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She said shaking her head still smiling. "You are acting exactly as you did before. Remember, you have already done this. She is going to be ecstatic. Besides, you are already married to her. She can't say no." she said placing the ring in my hand. "You're lucky I was able to get it. She only wears her wedding ring now but she literally keeps this one under constant surveillance." She said smiling. "You'll be fine."

"Alice, what would I do without you?" I said in relief. She hugged me.

"You would probably be dead by now." She said sarcastically. "And so would Bella," she said actually being realistic. I frowned. "What?" she said innocently. "It's true because you would have killed her the first day you met her, or you wouldn't have come back from Alaska. Or you would have not been able to find her after James took her. Or you would have killed yourself and we wouldn't have saved you. Or Victoria would have come and killed both you and Bella. Or the Volturi would have come and wiped out the family. Any one of these would have happened and you can all thank me because I saved you." She said proudly.

"What? Do you want a medal?" I said sarcastically but she nodded, playing along. I sighed and got up, returning to Bella.

EDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAAEDSAA

We were back at the house in a few hours and Alice had finally gotten everyone out of the house so I could propose to Bella again. I was pacing when she came into the room. I reminded myself that she has already said yes and she is already married to me so nothing can wrong. I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, love, come here." I said walking her over to the bed and sitting her down.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I smiled.

"Nothing at all, love." I said and then took a deep breath. "Bella, I know I have already done this but…"

"Edward, seriously what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Bella, I know I have proposed to you before but I have to do it again." I said. She gasped.

"The same way?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. I knelt on one knee. "Isabella Swan or are you a Cullen already?" I said laughing.

"It doesn't matter." She said nearly crying.

"Okay then," I said. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. I got up and kissed her.

"Thank you, again." I whispered. She laughed through her sobs. I took out the ring that I had in my pocket and put it on her beautiful finger. I kissed it once it was in place.

"I was wondering where that went." She said. "But, Edward, why were you so nervous?" she asked.

"I…I'm not sure." I stuttered. "I mean, Alice kept reassuring me that you were already mine and you had already said yes but I was still nervous."

"You mean you were afraid I would say no?" she said in shock.

"No, that couldn't be." I said not convincing her.

"Oh Edward!" she said hugging me. "That could never happen!" she exclaimed and then kissed me.

"I know, love, I know." I said.

**Okay so I know that was a cute chapter. So these are your options according to your reviews from last chapter. I could either end it here because the next chapter is just the wedding and I don't think I could match the great Stephenie Meyer's work in BD. Or I could write the next chapter which seriously, it won't be good. OR, as most of you want, make a sequel. If you choose this one though, you will have to give me ideas because I have NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE!!!! Please tell me in your review. Next chapter will either be an author's note saying I am doing a sequel with the idea and person who gave it to me, which I will dedicate the story to, or it will be saying this is it, it's over, or it will be the wedding scene. Whatever you want, you MUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! O and I forgot to all my readers who don't review, please press that little green button, I need all the reviews I can get. Pwease?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	26. Final Author

**Okay everyone I have reached a decision and its unanimous. I will be making a sequel. Unfortunately, almost none of you gave me ideas but I got one good one! The winner is and even though he/she may not be a member it's a good idea. If you want to know look at the review from *Dreaming Of Edward*. Love you all and as an added bonus. I will give you the summary and story title. Special thanks to certain reviewees down below.**

"**Repeated History"**

**Sequel to Edward and the Other Girl. Edward is settling back into his vampire life once again. But what if there are things in his past "life" that he is destined to repeat?**

**Okay so I hope you guys will like it and it should be up soon. All I have is the summary so far but I hope to write soon. And now to the special thanks!**

**Myobsessionbitesurs: I love you girl and thanks for being with me throughout this story even if you are the starter of all the blackmail. Grrrr. Anyway thank you so much for reading all my stories, posted or not, and sticking with me to the end! Luv ya!**

**Animefreak218: You also didn't help with the black mail KK, but o well. Thanks for reviewing and helping me with my story and all the other ones too. Love ya!**

**KCcrazy: You had to know you were coming. First off I would like to thank you before getting into the character part. Thanks for always reading my story and keeping me, what's the word, motivated to write this. And now please don't kill me. I still have to ask you. Put away all your torture devices and other means of death and just read and review my next story. Love ya!**

**And to all who have stuck with me from the beginning chapters:**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Ilheartedwardcullen**

**The True Mrs. Edward Cullen**

**JUCIFICS**

**Twilightluver123987**

**The Cullen Family 121**

**Ih-ledwardc**

**And thanks to all who were sort of reviewees although I definitely like reviews. Please people I get like four hundred visits on these stories a day so I know you aren't reviewing. Pwease? For the next story? Thanks again to all and look for the next story Repeating History up soon!**


End file.
